When the Snow Falls Red
by Blue September Rain
Summary: He was going to get his revenge. No one left him like they did. He wouldn't stop... no... never...not until the snow fell red... with the blood of his victims...
1. A Warm Welcome

When the Snow Falls Red

Chapter 1: A "Warm" Welcome

Normal disclaimer that we all know by heart.

Hey all. I'm back... again. Hopefully you like this story. I've had writers block for a while, but I think it's lifting. I hate writer's block with a passion. Well anyway, let me know what you think of this. It would help!

A/N: I'd like to thank Meisalliam and MCross for the idea of having Legolas sleep with his eyes closed and for his love of fruit, more specifically, strawberries. I'm only borrowing the idea. I don't know who first came up with it, but I got it from Meisalliam and MCross. So thank you! And I suggest you read the story I got the idea from, _Once Upon a Time_. It's very good!

-- -- -- --

King Thranduil sat upon his throne, head in hand, staring blankly at the ground. His dark hair was hanging over his shoulders, covering part of his face. His best friend and Chief Royal Advisor, Valandil, was sitting on a chair beside him, watching. "Thranduil, what troubles you?" The elder asked. Thranduil sighed.

"My son has been gone for a long time. I did not expect that taking a ring to Mordor would take so long." He mused. "I cannot bare to think that my son may be dead." Valandil sighed. His friend had been acting like this since the darkness lifted from Mirkwood.

"Well, Thranduil, perhaps he is alive, since the darkness is lifting. That means that the ring has been destroyed." Valandil said, trying to cheer him up. Thranduil continued to stare at the floor, his eyes unfocused, as if he was sleeping. He treasured his youngest son, for he was the only one of his three that looked like his wife. It was many, many years ago that Ireth left with Elrond's wife, Celebrían, to go to the Havens.

As Thranduil sat deep in his thoughts, two elves entered the room. The tallest was his son Aranel, Crowned Prince of Mirkwood. His dark hair and eyes matched Thranduil's perfectly. He was wearing a green tunic and brown leggings with light boots. His quiver and bow were strapped to his back, meaning he had been to the archery fields.

Beside him was his second born, his daughter, Náessë, who's longer dark hair fell to her waist and was entwined with little white flowers. Her blue eyes, uncommon in dark-haired elves, sparkled when she was happy, so they were always sparkling. The princess has taken on the role of "mother-figure" after Ireth had crossed the seas, so she looked out for her father and two brothers. Náessë was dressed in a long, flowing gown made of dark blue material. There were beautiful designs of leaves sewn into the fabric with silver thread. Náessë was holding a bundle of flowers and herbs, no doubt to add to her collection. She loved collecting plants and herbs, and pressing them, and creating beautiful pictures with them. When asked what she wanted to do with herself in the future, she merely smiles and says "I want to make beautiful art." To her, becoming queen is the least of her worries.

"Thranduil, your children are here." Valandil said to his king, nudging him slightly in the arm. Thranduil looked up and greeted his two children.

"Ada, it's such a beautiful day! Will you not come riding with us?" Náessë asked. Thranduil sighed.

"Not today _iell-nín_." Thranduil said. Náessë and Aranel exchanged glances.

"Come father! It does you no good to sit here all day and worry. Legolas is strong, and he will come home." Aranel said, trying to make his father feel better. Thranduil merely shook his head. The two sighed and turned to leave the palace once more to go riding.

-- -- -- --

Legolas smiled as the trees of Mirkwood came into view. How he has missed their friendly greetings whenever he came home from a journey to Rivendell or Loríen. Now, the many "hellos" and "welcome homes" pounded against his ears as he urged his horse into the trees.

The forest looked more beautiful now that the darkness was gone. The destruction of the ring was riding Middle Earth of all the dark creatures that came with its creation. Legolas smiled, and continued on his way.

-- -- -- --

Two elves stood motionless in the trees, watching the figure that had just entered their realm. The rider's hood was up, but they could see that he was well armed. They thought he might be from Lothloríen because of the bow he carried and the cloak he wore. There was no doubt, however, that he was heavily armed.

Two more elves joined them, and they began to whisper. "The Crowned Prince and the Princess have begun their ride. Is that other rider still here?" One asked.

"Aye, he is. What should we do?"

"Shoot him down if he tries anything..." As he said that, the rider stopped, and hopped down from his horse. The hood remained up, covering his face. He knelt down and drew out one of his two knives.

"Ready your bows." One elf whispered.

-- -- -- --

Legolas saw that a little rabbit was caught in a piece of left over spider web. He hopped off his horse and drew one of his knives to cut the creature free.

As he reached down and was about to slice through the sticky web, he heard a voice. "Fire!" He was about to turn, but it was too late. There was a searing pain in the back of his left shoulder. He cried out, half in pain, half in surprise. Legolas turned, and saw four elves drop down from a nearby tree. They held their bows, notched with arrows, aimed right for him. Legolas held up his hand, letting his elven knife fall to the ground. "Do not move." One of the elven guards commanded him. Legolas brought his hands up more, and pushed back the hood of his cloak.

"Fools! You would fire on your prince?!?" Legolas cried, looking angrily at the guards. "I'm ashamed to say I come from the same realm as you!" He shouted at them, holding his right hand to his shoulder to put pressure on the wound.

"Ai! Prince Legolas!" The four guards cried, dropping their bows.

-- -- -- --

"I heard a cry." Náessë said, looking at her brother. Aranel nodded.

"I heard it too, _muinthel_." Aranel said, reaching for his bow. They rode closer and heard shouting.

"The voice is familiar." Náessë said, her elven eyes squinting through the trees.

"Indeed it is. Come!" Aranel cried, commanding his horse to move faster. The two children of Thranduil crashed through the trees, and entered the small clearing.

-- -- -- --

"We are sorry, Prince Legolas! We did not know it was you! We-" The elf who shot Legolas stopped short when two horses came crashing through the trees.

"Legolas!" Náessë cried, sliding off her horse and running to her little brother. She wrapped her arms around him, and looked at his wound. She held the younger elf protectively against her.

"Náessë." Legolas said, looking at his beloved sister. Aranel surveyed the scene, then looked at the guards.

"You fired on your own prince?" Aranel asked.

"We are sorry, your highness! We did not know it was the prince!" The elves cried, trying to defend themselves.

"There is no excuse. You will come with me. Captain Finwë will have something to say about this, and so will my father, your king." Aranel said, then slid off his horse to join his brother. "Will you be alright, _muindor_?" Aranel asked. Legolas nodded.

"Aye. I'll be fine. Let's get home." Legolas said. before they left, Náessë broke the end of the arrow that was sticking out of his back. She knew to leave the rest to the healers. She then moved his cloak out of the way, and had him loosen his tunic. She wrapped his shoulder in a piece of her dress she had ripped off the bottom. Helping him to his feet, she guided him to his horse and helped him up. Aranel looked to the guards.

"You will come with us." Aranel said. The guards nodded, unable to refuse the orders of the Crowned Prince. Together, the three royal elves rode in a line, Legolas applying pressure to his wound, while the four guards walked on behind them.

-- -- -- --

When they arrived back at the palace, Aranel took charge again. "Náessë, take Legolas to the Hall of Healing. I'll take care of these four." Aranel said. Náessë nodded and helped Legolas down from his horse. They walked into the palace, while Aranel led the guards to the guardhouses.

"Captain Finwë!" he called, and soon, a tall, regal looking elf came out of the guardhouse. He bowed low.

"Ah! Your highness! What can I do for you?" He asked.

"I want these four demoted to the lowest possible rank." Aranel said. Finwë started at the Crowned Prince in surprise.

"What for?" He asked.

"For firing and wounding Prince Legolas." Aranel said. The four guards hung their heads in shame.

"They shall be demoted. Your new ranks are that of stable elves for the guard horses. Be sure you turn in your weapons and uniforms to Camthalion before going to the stables." Finwë said. The four elves looked to their captain in astonishment. Surely they couldn't be dropped down that far! But Finwë's face showed he wasn't joking around. "Get to work. I do believe that the stalls need to be cleaned." He ordered, and the four elves left him for the stables. "I request permission to join you in seeing the prince."

Aranel nodded. "Permission granted. Come." He said, and the captain and the Crowned Prince entered the palace after another stable elf took the three horses away to the royal stables.

-- -- -- --

Náessë helped Legolas onto a bed, and had him lie on his stomach. Very soon, an elf entered the room. Her light brown hair was loose, and it fell over her shoulders. Her sparkling green eyes lit up when she saw who her patient was. "Legolas! I dare say we haven't met in a while." "relindë said. Legolas grinned.

"Indeed not." He answered. She grinned and looked at the part of the arrow that was still in his shoulder. They had broken off the shaft that was sticking out, leaving the head to "relindë.

"Seeing as my apprentices are not here, Lady Náessë, would you kindly assist me?" "relindë asked. Náessë nodded. "Thank you."

Together, the two dislodged the arrowhead, cleaned the wound, and dressed it. All the while, Legolas lay silent on the bed. Now that he was no longer in motion, and things were starting to calm down around him, he had time to think. He recalled that his father was angry with him when he had found out about the escape of Gollum. He wondered if his father was still angry.

-- -- -- --

Aranel and Finwë entered the throne room, and found Thranduil in the same position as he had been when Náessë and Aranel had left. Valandil was still sitting beside him, however now he was reading.

"Adar!" Aranel called out. Both Thranduil and Valandil looked up.

"Yes?" Thranduil asked.

"Legolas has returned! He is in the Hall of Healing!" Aranel cried. Thranduil leapt up from his chair and ran from the room, being closely followed by Aranel, Finwë, and Valandil. Aranel tired to explain what happened while they were running full speed across the length of the palace, but Thranduil wouldn't listen. Finally, Valandil put a hand to Aranel's shoulder, telling him it was alright and he would find out in time.

-- -- -- --

The door to the Hall of Healing burst open, and Thranduil appeared in the doorway. Náessë had been sitting on the bed beside Legolas, and "relindë was washing out some cloths, and the three of them looked up, startled, as Thranduil made his entrance. Both fear and joy passed through Legolas as he looked upon his mighty father once again.

"Legolas!" Thranduil cried, almost throwing himself at Legolas's bed. Legolas pushed himself up on his elbows, but the position hurt his shoulder, so he rested back down.

"Hello Ada." He said quietly. Thranduil knelt down beside his son.

"What happened?" He asked. Legolas sighed.

"Some of your guards thought that I was an intruder, so they fired at me with an arrow." Legolas said. Thranduil stood up quickly, knocking over a table, causing a candle to fall on the ground. "What?!?!" He roared. Aranel's eyes widened, and he quickly stepped on it with his boot to put out the flame. "relindë rushed to pick up the table, and she stepped in front of the king.

"Your highness, king or not, I will not have anyone disturbing my patients like that. Now if this behavior continues, then I shall have to ask you to leave." She said, holding her head high. She out numbered Thranduil in years, and she had even tended to his wounds as an elfling, so she always felt a sense of power over the elf king.

"Forgive me, "relindë." He said meekly. She nodded, then picked up the objects that had fallen on the floor due to Thranduil's outburst. In a quieter voice, he continued. "How could they have shot you?" Thranduil asked. Legolas tried to shrug, but it pained him. Náessë rested her hand lightly on her brother's back.

"Don't move, _tithen muindor_." She said softly. Legolas rested his head back down and closed his eyes. "Ada, I think we should let Legolas sleep. He has had a long journey." Náessë declared. "relindë agreed. Thranduil left reluctantly, with Aranel at his heels. Finwë left as well, after welcoming the prince home. Valandil looked down at the prince.

"Have the guards been demoted?" He asked. Legolas nodded, knowing Aranel would have taken care of it. Valandil smiled, and looked affectionately at the prince. "Welcome home, Legolas." He said, then turned to leave.

When they were gone, and the room silent again, Náessë looked down at her brother. "I'm glad you have returned home,_ Tithen Lass_." She said, using his childhood nickname affectionately. Legolas let out a little laugh.

"I am glad to be home, Náessë." He replied. After a moment, he added, "I think you should consider becoming a healer." Náessë looked down at him.

"You think so?" She asked him. Legolas nodded.

"You have a way of calming people down." Legolas told her. She blushed slightly.

"I couldn't _help_ but overhear." "relindë said, moving towards the bed. "I have always thought you would make a good healer, Náessë. If you want, I could teach you." The healer said.

Náessë considered this for a moment, the smiled. "I will." She said at last. Legolas and "relindë knew that Náessë would be a great healer. Her calmed and smooth voice and mother-like qualities would make her great.

-- -- -- --

Translations:

Tithen muindor – little brother 

_Einior Muindor/Muinthel – Elder brother/sister (this phrase wasn't used specifically, but brother and sister were... I think)_

Iell-nín – my daughter 

_tithen lass – Little Leaf_

Review! Thanks!

Later all-

Blue September Rain


	2. Vile Drink No More

When the Snow Falls Red

Chapter 2: Vile Drink No More

Disclaimer blah blah blah.

-- -- -- --

The next morning, Legolas awoke to noises around the Hall of Healing. He opened his eyes, a strange trait for an elf to hold, yet since he was born, he slept with his eyes closed. He found "relindë walking around the room, pulling various herbs down from a shelf and placing them in a small bowl. She added a little water, and continued to mix the crushed herbs.

Legolas tried to sit up, but the pain flashed through him once again. He cried out, and "relindë turned. "You're awake!" She said. Legolas nodded, putting his head back down on the pillow. "Good. Here." She said, handing him a cup of steaming liquid. Legolas wrinkled his nose at it. "_Legolas_." She said with force. She always used this tone on him whenever she wanted him to do something. "It's the same as what you took as an elfling." She said. Legolas took the cup, and with much difficulty, forced the bitter liquid down his throat. He laid his head back down.

"You know, "relindë, you might have figured out a way to make that vile stuff taste better." Legolas commented before lying with his face buried in the pillow.

"relindë raised an eyebrow at his comment, then crossed over to him, rapping him on the head with the blunt edge of a knife. "Ow.." Legolas murmured into the pillow. "relindë grinned.

"Medicine wasn't meant to taste good." She said before continuing with what she was doing. Legolas rolled his eyes, though it went unnoticed since his face was still buried in the pillow.

A few minutes later, there was a knocking on the door. "relindë moved to it and opened it, but first unlocking it. Legolas sniggered. She had locked it to keep out his father. Sure enough, his form appeared in the doorway. "May I come see my son?" He asked. "relindë put her hands on her hips.

"That depends! Can you keep your voice down?" She asked. Thranduil nodded in a childlike manner, and, satisfied, "relindë moved aside to let the king in. Thranduil grabbed a chair and placed it beside Legolas's bed.

"How are you feeling this morning, _ion-n__ín_?" He asked. Legolas tried to shrug again, but it hurt. He moved his face from the pillow to look at his father.

"Alright I suppose." He answered. Thranduil smiled.

"I have missed you greatly, _Tithen Lass_." Thranduil said. "But I wonder, why did it take so long to perform the task of destroying the ring?" Thranduil asked.

A loud 'ahem' came from across the room, and Thranduil turned. "relindë was staring at him, her green eyes boring through his. "Sorry." He mumbled. Legolas grinned.

"I'll tell you some time, Ada." He said. Thranduil smiled. Legolas now concluded that he was no longer angry with him for accidentally allowing the creature Gollum to escape.

The door to the Hall of Healing opened once again, and the slender form of Náessë entered the room. "Good morning Legolas. Good morning Ada." She said. She was carrying a tray. "I brought you breakfast." She said to Legolas, moving to the bed and setting the tray down beside the bed.

"Thank you Náessë." Legolas said. She smiled. Thranduil rose.

"I regret that I have some things to do, so I will leave you now, Legolas. I'll come back later to see how you are." He said. Legolas nodded, and watched his father leave the room.

"Thank Valar." "relindë murmured after the door was closed. Both Legolas and Náessë gave the Healer questioning looks. She laughed. "I love Thranduil with all my heart, but the elf is stubborn and can disrupt the healing process." She said. Náessë and Legolas laughed, and Náessë turned back to her brother. She held up a bowl of fruit.

"I brought you your favorite." She said, picking out a strawberry from the bowl. Legolas thanked her and took it from her, and ate it. The taste of the strawberry brought a smile to his face. Náessë smiled.

-- -- -- --

Aranel shifted through some papers. There was a knock at the door, and it opened, revealing Thranduil. "'Morning, _ion-nin_." He said, sitting opposite from his son.

"Good morning, Adar. I was just looking over the report of the food we have in the storehouses. If all goes well, then we will survive the winter just fine. I was thinking of riding out to the other settlements today and finding out how they are faring for the winter." Aranel said, not looking up from his papers. Thranduil raised an eyebrow.

"I hate to say it, _ion-nin_, but you sound like me." Thranduil said. This caused Aranel to look up from his papers.

"That is bad?" He asked. Thranduil nodded.

"That means you are overworked. When you became Crowned Prince, I didn't mean for you to take over all my duties just yet." Thranduil said. Aranel gave his father an indeed-well-I-tried-to-make-you-have-fun-but-you-declined-and-besides-you-weren't-doing-your-work-anyway look. Thranduil sighed and leaned back in the chair. "I know, I have been neglecting my duties. But I was worried about Legolas." He said in his defense.

"But now Legolas is home." Aranel said. Thranduil nodded. "I never thought I'd have to tell my **_Adar_ **that he needs to resume his duties." Aranel said with a laugh. Thranduil shook his head and rose.

"If you want to go to the settlements later, talk to me and I will come along." He said, hoping this would get him back in the mood to do his duties, however, who really felt like sitting in a room all day looking at papers and maps?

-- -- -- --

It was a few hours later that Thranduil and Aranel, along with a small group of guards, left the palace on horseback to ride to the nearby settlements. They had dressed in thick cloaks, as the weather was turning colder. The gray clouds of winter covered the sky, and the wind was chilling.

"Ada, do you think this winter will be harsh like last years?" Aranel asked. Thranduil shrugged his shoulders.

"Honestly, _ion-nin_, I don't know. It might, it might now. But if each settlement has enough in storage, then no one will run out of food, like last year." Thranduil said, shuddering at the memory of the horrible winter they had the year before. The supplied had run out faster than they expected they would, and the winter lasted longer than usual. Mirkwood was in chaos. Thranduil was much too stubborn to ask for help, so the elves suffered. However, the snow had melted, and because of the abundance of water left from the melting snow, they had a better crop then they had ever before. So in ways, it helped, but Thranduil hoped he would never have to relive that horrible winter.

-- -- -- --

"Here." Náessë said, holding the cup to Legolas. He stared at it.

"Is that the same nasty herb mix I received this morning?" He asked, his face clearly showing his disgust.

"Why, indeed it is!" "relindë said from across the room. Legolas groaned. Náessë looked at her little brother questioningly.

"What's wrong with it?" She asked.

"Try it for yourself." Legolas said, knowing full well that his sister had the luck of never having to taste it. As for Aranel and himself, it was almost a regular thing as they were growing up.

Náessë brought the cup to her lips and took a sip. She nearly spat the liquid back into the cup. ""relindë!" She cried, whirling around to face the healer. "relindë looked at Náessë with innocence in her eyes. "This is vile!" Náessë cried. Legolas laughed into his pillow. It wasn't often that his sister raised her voice, but when she did, it was usually very humorous. She turned to Legolas. "I'll bring this back to you in a few minutes." She said, and hurried out of the room.

Legolas watched her leave. "I bet Náessë will make it taste better." He commented. "relindë raised an eyebrow to him.

"She's only babying her little brother." She said with a sneer. Legolas rolled his eyes in an unprincely way, and "relindë laughed.

""relindë!" A voice cried. She turned towards the doors as they opened, and two guards came in, carrying another. It was Finwë. "Something's wrong with him! He was fine, but then he just sort of passed out!" The guard said. "relindë turned serious, and had the guards put the captain on the table. There was a gash on the side of his head.

"Where did that come from?" "relindë asked the guard.

"He fell when he passed out and hit it head on a table." The guard explained. She nodded and looked at it.

"Lólindir!" She called. A young elf entered the room. His dark hair went to just above his shoulders, and he had light hazel eyes. He was dressed in the garb of a novice healer. His face was sad. Legolas recognized him, as he had seen the elf in the Halls of Healing many times. He was several years younger than Legolas. Lólindir joined "relindë at her side. "Get me some water and some clothes to clean out this wound. Bring the herbs, and some fresh bandages." She instructed him. Lólindir nodded quietly and moved away from the bed to get what he was instructed to get.

Legolas watched all this, and remembered what had happened to Lólindir the year before he left Mirkwood for Rivendell. His father had been out with the patrols, and spiders attacked them. His father fought bravely, but in the end, his father was killed. That's when Lolinder stopped talking. He had been silent since the day his father was killed. 'Poor elf.' Legolas thought to himself.

"relindë reached up to Finwë 's eyes and checked for dilation. There was none. "Good. He didn't have a concussion." She said. Lólindir came back at her side and handed her the wooden bowl and the cloths. "relindë dipped the cloth into the bowl and started to clean out the wound on Finwë 's head.

-- -- -- --

A few moments later, Náessë arrived back in the room, carrying the cup. She looked to the commotion on the other side of the room, then looked back at Legolas. "What's going on?" She asked.

"Finwë passed out and got a cut on his head." Legolas explained. Náessë looked back at the group around the bed, and tilted her head to the side.

"That's odd." She commented, then sat down beside her brother on the bed. She handed him the cup. "This should taste better now." She said. Legolas took it from her hands and sipped it. The taste of strawberries filled his mouth in an instant.

"You're brilliant." Legolas commented, then finished off the entire cup. Náessë laughed.

-- -- -- --

A half hour later, Finwë 's head was cleaned up and wrapped, and the guards were dismissed. The Halls of Healing were silent again. When "relindë was sure that Finwë was merely sleeping, she moved to Legolas and started to unwrap the bandages on his shoulder. "It's healing just fine. I expect you should be able to get up tomorrow. Just stay like that." "relindë said. Legolas nodded.

"Náessë figured out a way to make your vile drinks taste better." Legolas teased. "relindë looked from Legolas to Náessë. Náessë blushed.

"How?" "relindë asked.

"Well, I just took a strawberry and squeezed the juice out, then squished the fruit until it was pulpy, then added it to your drink. I mixed it, then got out the left over fruit." Náessë explained. "relindë put a finger to her chin to think about this for a moment.

"Interesting. Well, Náessë, when will you start your healer training?" "relindë asked.

"When you can teach me. I think, though, that I want to just learn different healing ways, and not become a true healer, because I want to spend time with my family." She said. "relindë nodded. She knew how much the princess loved her two brothers.

-- -- -- --

Yay. This chapter is over. Uh.. ok...

Reviewer Response:

_Meisalliam_: Wow. I am really honored that you are reading my story. Honestly! Thanks so much. And thanks for letting me borrow your ideas! Hehe. Strawberries are great!

Later all-

Blue September Rain


	3. Chaos Ensues

When the Snow Falls Red 

Chapter 3: Chaos Ensues

Disclaimer. I don't own them... but I own my own characters... blah blah.

-- -- -- --

The sun was setting, and the forest was growing dark. Thranduil squinted through the darkness, and saw the guards around the guardhouses wandering around like they were lost. "Aranel, what is wrong with our guards?" He asked his son. Aranel too squinted through the darkness.

"I don't know, Ada." He said. They rode their horses closer, and called out to them. The guards came to their king and Crowned Prince. "What's going on?" Aranel asked. One guard spoke up.

"Something happened to Captain Finwë ! He passed out. He's in the Halls of Healing right now." He said. Thranduil and Aranel looked at each other, then urged their horses to the royal stables and dismounted their horses. They _ran_ to the Halls of Healing.

When Thranduil tried the door, it was locked again. ""relindë! Open the door!" Thranduil shouted, pounding on it with his fist.

Instead of "relindë opening the door, it was Náessë. "Sorry, Ada, but "relindë doesn't want anyone coming in right now." She said. She shut the door, but Thranduil pushed against it to keep it open.

"Let me in Náessë!!" He shouted. Aranel laid a hand on his father's shoulder.

"Let it be, Ada. We will find out what happened soon." He said reassuringly. Thranduil sighed. Why was "relindë so stubborn?

-- -- -- --

Inside the room, Finwë was leaning over a bucket, heaving his last few meals into it. Legolas was holding his face in the pillow, and Náessë was rubbing his back. "relindë and Lólindir were standing next to Finwë , and "relindë was talking to him quietly.

Finally, Finwë leaned back into his pillow. Lólindir handed him a towel and Finwë wiped his face clean. "relindë disposed of the bucket quickly and returned to the Captain's side. "How are you feeling now?" She asked. Finwë merely groaned and pulled his blankets up over his face. "relindë put her hands on her hips. Lólindir looked up at his master. "relindë looked at him, and could see the question in his eyes, for she knew as well as anyone that he hadn't spoken for a long time. She put a hand to Lólindir's shoulder and moved him away from the bed.

"It's nothing serious. Stomach flu. However, I wonder as to how he got it, and why he passed out. I haven't figured that out yet." She said. Lólindir nodded. "relindë looked back to her patient and saw that he was asleep again. "Would you go make Legolas's drink?" She asked. Lólindir nodded and moved away from the healer.

"relindë went to the door and unlocked it. She opened the door, and found Thranduil sitting outside the door on the floor, with Aranel pacing in the hall. "Are you here for Legolas or Finwë ?" She asked.

"Both." Came the reply. "relindë nodded. "Legolas is fine. He'll be able to walk around tomorrow, but I advise against using his arm too much. As for Finwë , he has a case of the stomach flu, but I don't know how he got it. Is it going around in the guard houses?" "relindë asked. Thranduil and Aranel looked at each other. Neither of them knew. "Alright then." She said, and moved back into the room.

"Wait! I want to see my son!" Thranduil cried. He pushed against the door, trying to keep it open, but Aranel stopped him once again.

"Tomorrow, Ada." Aranel said with a sigh. He didn't have the energy to fight with "relindë, and he knew his father didn't either. "Let's get a good night's sleep and we can see Legolas in the morning." He said. Thranduil nodded and followed his son down the hall.

-- -- -- --

Lólindir brought the cup to Náessë, and she took it from him. "Thank you, Lólindir." She said, smiling. The elf blushed and moved away from them. Legolas watched him walk away, and then looked at his sister.

"I wish he would come out of his silence." He said. Náessë nodded. Náessë rose, holding the cup.

"I will return in a few minutes." She said. She smiled at her brother, then left the room.

Since Náessë was gone, it was only Legolas and Lólindir in the room. "relindë had gone to speak with the garden keeper about the last few herbs that were growing.

Legolas watched the best he could as Lólindir moved about the room, performing various tasks. "Lólindir!" Legolas called out. Lólindir jumped slightly and turned around, hurried to Legolas's side, and bowed. He had become good at portraying his thoughts and questions in his eyes.

"No, there's nothing I need, but I was wondering... well, why you don't speak." Legolas said. Lólindir turned his head a little. He didn't want to answer. "That's alright then." Legolas said, understanding. The apprentice nodded and moved away from the bed.

Náessë soon returned with the strawberry flavored tea, and she handed it to her brother. She looked at him, concerned, when his eyes didn't lite up the way they did the last time she fixed the tea. "What's wrong,_ muindor_?" She asked.

"It's nothing." He said, looking to his sister, then drinking the tea.

-- -- -- --

Early the next morning, Legolas and Finwë were both sound asleep. It was early enough that even Náessë hadn't come to the room yet.

The silence didn't last long, for the doors flew open, and there were four guards carrying two more. Legolas and Finwë were rudely awakened, and they rubbed their eyes. "What's going on?" Finwë asked, sitting up in his bed.

"Captain! You're awake! Thank the Valar!" One cried.

"Yes, yes, I'm going to be fine. Now what's going on?" He asked.

"These two were found in the forest by the morning patrol. They have been shot with two arrows each!" One of the guards explained, while the others put the wounded guards on the beds.

"What make are the arrows?" Finwë asked. The guard who had spoken got a grim look on his face.

"Well, that's the mystery. The arrows are Prince Legolas's." He said, and all the elves turned to look at their young prince. Legolas's eyes grew wide, and he looked from one guard to the next.

-- -- -- --

A half hour later, Legolas was sitting up in his bed, his brother and sister on either side of him, Thranduil pacing the ground, Finwë barking orders, Lólindir standing over one of the fallen guards, and "relindë shouted back at Finwë that his orders didn't matter there.

Legolas was staring at the floor, trying to comprehend what had happened. It was most certainly his arrows that were shot into the guards, but he had not left the halls of healing. It couldn't have been him. He thought the guards would figure that out, but the way they looked at him showed that they were unsure about him. Náessë took Legolas's hand in hers. "Do not worry, Legolas. We will prove that they are not yours." She said. Aranel nodded.

"We believe you." He added.

Silence fell upon the room as Lólindir went to "relindë and pulled on her sleeve, bringing her to the bed of one of the fallen guards. She put her fingers to his neck, and found no pulse. He was dead. Death of an immortal is always a sad thing, so the elves in the room sent their prayers out to help guide the guard's body safely from Middle Earth.

Finwë looked down at his hands which were sitting in his lap. "Prepare him for burial. He will be buried with honors. He was a good elf." He said. "relindë nodded, and set about it herself. Lólindir moved to the other guard. Luckily, the arrows had hit only his shoulder, and his leg, so the damage was not life threatening. However, it would be a while before he could walk again.

-- -- -- --

The silence was killing Legolas, so he jumped off the bed, then reached for his shoulder. It still ached a little. "Legolas..." Náessë said, moving to follow him. Legolas held up his hand.

"Stay here." He said. Legolas walked quickly down the halls of the palace, and soon reached his bedroom. He pushed open the door. The sight brought him to his knees.

-- -- -- --

Yes, I know, this one is a little shorter than the last chapters, but I wanted to keep you on your toes! Hehe.

KissTheRainGirl12489: I'm updating! Haha. Yes, strawberries. Hehe.

Meisalliam: Just out of curiosity, why don't you want to have Lomion or Drowlin appear? Just wondering! Actually, I like the way his family is too. I was going for the loving family type thing ya know? Hehe.

Navaer Lalaith: Thanks for the tip. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.

Review this chapter and make me feel special! Haha!

_A Quote:_

"_Whenever you feel insignificant, just remember that an eagle may soar, but a weasel never gets caught in the engines of a jet." Rebecca, my some-day sister in law._

Later all-

Blue September Rain


	4. Gone

When the Snow Falls Red

Chapter 4: Gone

Don't own.

-- -- -- --

His room was destroyed. The blankets and pillows from his bed were strewn all over the floor; the clothes from his wardrobe were ripped apart; his desk was over turned and his chair was broken; books with pages tore out lay on the floor, fluttering in the wind of the open window. No, the window wasn't open. The glass had been broken out of the frame. There was broken shards all over the floor of the room, showing an obvious break in. Worst of all was the sight in the corner of his room, where he kept his weapons. His very first bow was broken in two, as was all his other bows he had through the years. The arrows he had left in Mirkwood were gone. There was no sign of them anywhere.

-- -- -- --

As he stared at the mess before him, he heard a gasp. He turned to find his father and his siblings standing behind him, gazing at the disaster. "What happened?" Aranel asked in complete surprise. Legolas stood. He said something. After the initial shock of the room wore off, it occurred to Aranel just what had happened. Someone had broken into his room.

"I can't believe someone would do this." Náessë said, moving into the room a little. "Where they looking for something?" She asked, turning to face her family.

"My arrows are gone." Legolas mumbled. Thranduil looked at his youngest son with sad eyes, and put an arm around his shoulder.

"I'm sorry this had to happen, _ion-nin_." He said quietly. Legolas nodded. He was disheartened. It occurred to him that he hadn't even seen his room since he got home; his once place where he truly felt safe and had since he was an elfling. Now it was destroyed.

Legolas left his family standing in the doorway, looking at the mess. He wandered down the halls, searching for nothing, his destination unknown. It felt as if his whole life had been destroyed. He had lived many, many years in that room, and now, in just one instant, it was gone.

As he wandered, he found himself at the front doors of the palace. Though he was in only a pair of loose leggings, a white shirt that was too big, and barefoot, he motioned for the guard at the door to open them for him. The guard did so without question, and Legolas stepped outside.

He looked up. The sky was overcast. Middle Earth had been thrown into the winter season. As he watched the slow-moving clouds in the sky, white flakes began to fall. The wind picked up slightly, and more and more snow fell to the ground. Legolas sat down on the steps leading up to the door and just watched the falling snow.

His mind started to wander as he watched the falling snow. What _did_ happen to his room? Why was it completely destroyed? Why would they want to take the arrows? The questions poured through his mind. He knew that he'd better start being careful. Something in Mirkwood wasn't right.

-- -- -- --

Náessë wandered through the halls of the palace, watching the fires being lit in the fireplaces. Though the cold did not affect the elves, it was still a comfort to have the fires roaring during the winter season.

She eventually wandered down to the kitchens and saw the cooks getting the morning meal ready. It then occurred to her how early she had gotten up because of the fallen guards. One of the cooks spotted her, and approached. "Good morning, Lady Náessë." He said. She smiled.

"Good morning."

"I have something new. I was wondering if you might test it to see if it is alright." The cook said. She looked into his eyes and saw the wonder and excitement of a young elf who had probably just joined the palace staff.

"It would be my pleasure to try it." She said with a smile. The cook shook with excitement and hurried back to a table. He picked up something on a plate, and brought it to Náessë. It was some sort of bread, roughly the size of an apple, with strawberries piled high on top, draped in frosting. She picked it up with her long fingers and looked it over. She brought it to her mouth and took a bite. "This is wonderful." She said. The cook clapped his hands.

"Oh! I'm so glad. I heard about the Prince Legoals's love for strawberries, so I thought I'd try to make something special for him, especially after what happened to him as soon as he arrived home." The cook said. Náessë nodded. She hadn't really noticed how fast news traveled among the palace staff.

"He will appreciate it. However, there is something I must tend to. Please excuse me." She said politely, and she turned and walked away. She had forgotten about Legolas momentarily. She didn't know where he was!

-- -- -- --

Finally, Náessë saw the guards at the front door, and asked them if they had seen her brother. No one else had. "Yes, your highness. We let him out about a half hour ago. We check on him every few minutes to make sure he is alright." One of the guards said. Náessë nodded, satisfied. As they opened the doors for her, she noted how they were being extra careful. They didn't want to be demoted like those four unfortunate soldiers.

Náessë stepped outside and saw Legolas sitting on the steps. There were little mounds of snow forming on his head and shoulders. Náessë smirked and went up behind him. She gently brushed off the little mounds of snow. "Legolas." She said quietly. Legolas looked up at her.

"Hi Náessë." he said. She smiled.

"Come inside, Legolas. The morning meal will be ready soon." She coaxed. Legolas sighed, and nodded. Náessë held her hand out to him. He took it and stood, then cast one last glance out at the falling snow, then allowed his sister to take him inside.

-- -- -- --

During the morning meal, it was silent at the table. Legolas was still upset over the loss of his room, and no one really knew what to say. Finally, the silence was broken, but not by what any of them had hoped. Órelindë came rushing into the room.

"Pardon my intrusion, your highnesses, but I have something important I'd like to share with you." She said. Thranduil nodded, giving her the sign to go on. Órelindë approached the table. "I don't know why I was so blind to it before! Elves do not just get sick! The only way Finwë could have gotten sick was if someone gave it to him on purpose." Órelindë explained.

"Are you saying he was poisoned?" Aranel asked. Órelindë nodded grimly.

"Indeed I am." Órelindë said. The royal family glanced around at each other, each trying to find something to say, but nothing came. "I must get back to my patient, however. Legolas, I want to see you later to replace those bandages." She told him, then turned and left. She was a very abrupt elf.

'Poisoned?' Aranel though as he stared down at his food. 'Poisoned. Someone is having a problem with Finwë... and perhaps... Legolas? Yes! The elves who shot him! Surely they would he upset. But would they really sink that low? Well, perhaps. Shooting without thinking might be a sign that something is wrong... but wouldn't Finwë notice something? He does his daily inspections... doesn't he? Would he know if there was something that was making those four unqualified to be guards? I must find them!' Aranel jumped up from the table. "Please excuse me." He said quickly, and ran from the dining hall.

His family watched him leave, confused.

-- -- -- --

Aranel ran through the front doors of the palace, down the steps through the new snow, and across the space between the palace and the soldier quarters. His feet left barely a print in the fallen snow.

He reached the stables and burst inside. Suddenly, there was a flash of brown, and he kept the wind leave his lungs. Aranel fell backwards and landed on his back. His eyes were blurry, and he could see little silver specks in his vision. His head ached.

"Oh! Your Highness!" A voice stumbled. Aranel lay on his back a few moments before recovering his breath and his balance. He sat up. There was a dark haired elf sitting in front of him. They had collided. "Please forgive me!" The elf cried, scrambling to his feet. He offered a hand to the Crowned Prince. Aranel took it and was hoisted to his feet. "I was running to come find you, but I guess you are already here." The elf said sheepishly. Aranel nodded, a slight smile on his face. No harm done.

"What is it that you wanted to see me for?" Aranel asked.

"Well, I have bad news." The elf said, looking down at his feet and digging a small hole on in the ground with his boot.

"Well?" Aranel demanded. The elf looked up.

"Those four guards... the ones who hurt Legolas..." The elf started. Aranel nodded impatiently. "Well... they are gone."

-- -- -- --

A/N: Sorry about the slowness of updating. I've been having a busy weekend, and I've been having writer's block. I'm determined to make this story crazy, so that you don't know WHAT going to happen next. Hehe.

Reviewers:

Kelsey: You're right, elves don't get sick. –wink- Anyway, the arrows thing... I'm just assuming that Legolas left Mirkwood for the council not thinking he would be chosen as part of the group to take the ring to Mordor. Naturally, he would take the arrows he needed, then leave the rest behind. Then, because AU is my favorite kind of writing, he comes home, and they should have still been there. Of course.. well... hehe... you'll have to read on.

Meisalliam: Well, that's understandable. I was just wondering, since you only mentioned those two out of all the characters you have. I hope you don't fall out of your chair!!

Later all-

Blue September Rain


	5. Messages in Blood

When the Snow Falls Red

Chapter 5: Messages in Blood

Don't own.

-- -- -- --

Four hooded figures moved silently through the forest, leaving no footprints behind. The lightness of their elven bodies made it easy for them to make an easy getaway. As they trudged along, they didn't speak. Each were thinking their own thoughts. Different thoughts, though the same. Before, the plans they had would come into affect.

-- -- -- --

Naesse was running. Running down the hallway in the palace. Her dark, braided hair was flying out behind her, her skirt continually getting caught under her feet, and she stumbled a few times. The sounds she heard were getting louder. She winced as she heard a rather loud crash.

Finally, she reached her destination. She slowed her pace, and stopped herself completely by putting her hands against the door. She reached to the handle and pushed the door open, throwing her weight against it, as it was a heavy door. Inside, she sighed at seeing what she hoped she wouldn't see. Her father was standing over his desk, Aranel was standing on the other side, and both were glaring at each other. There was a broken pitcher in the corner, and the water was traveling over the stone floor, getting a few papers wet that were carelessly placed on the floor.

When Naesse entered the room, both brother and father turned and looked to her. She gave them one of her worst looks: the 'I'm-very-disappointed-in-you-both' look. They cringed under her glare. Thranduil usually considered him a strong leader and king, but when his daughter was angry, he felt like an elfling once more.

Naesse crossed the room, her anger filling it to bursting level. "What happened in here?" She asked, standing at the end of the desk. The King and Crowned Prince looked down at the desk, light blushes forming on their cheeks.

"Well, when I told Ada that-"

"Aranel told me that the-" They both started talking at the same time, so their voices were overlapping.

"One at a time." She commanded. Aranel went first.

"You don't understand, Naesse!" He cried. Hands to the hips. Not a good sign. "The four guards who shot Legolas escaped!" He cried. Eyebrows raised. Still not good.

"And that gives you leave to shout, throw and break things, and wake Legolas up?" She asked, the lines in her forehead deepening. Thranduil and Aranel tried to shrink themselves.

"Well... no..." They said together. Aranel was praying to the Valar that Naesse wouldn't find the broken bowl he threw. Thranduil threw the pitcher.

Naesse moved away from the desk and started to pick up the broken pieces of glass. That's when her eye caught something else on the other side of the room. She rose, and started to make her way to it. Aranel moved in front of her. "There's nothing over there." He said.

"I just want to look." She said, humor dancing secretly in her eyes.

"I'll clean it up!" Aranel shouted, and he turned and threw himself on the floor and started to pick up the broken pieces of the bowl. Naesse shook her head. She went to the door.

"I'll send a servant. _However_..." She stared. Both Thranduil and Aranel were paying full attention to her. "_Any more outbursts like that and you will be sorry you're immortal. Now, I expect you to talk about this like civilized elves._" She warned. They nodded, and she left the room.

She had found a servant and sent her to go to the study, and Naesse began her walk back to her charge Orelinde had given him the drink again, and he was tired, so he went to sleep in one of the extra rooms. Naesse was staying with him to make sure he was okay. However, as he was walking, what her brother told her sunk in. The guards who attacked Legolas escaped. That wasn't good. They could be anywhere. And there they were, the king and crowned prince, throwing things, instead of trying to find them. Naesse shook her head. She would have a guard stand at the door to the room Legolas was in, just in case.

-- -- -- --

Naesse was dozing in a chair beside Legolas when he woke up. Not wanting to wake his sister, he slipped out of the bed quietly, and went to the window. The sight surprised him. The snow was blowing hard. If he didn't know better, he's say it was a blizzard.

As he watched out the window, he heard the door open behind him. He turned, but it was only Lolindir. The shy elf moved into the room, holding a cup. He held it out to Legolas, and the prince took it from his hands. "Thank you Lolindir." He said, smiling. Naesse stirred. Her eyes unclouded and she blinked, her eyes focusing. She looked at Legolas.

"Another cup of that dreadful tea? Here." She took it from his hands and left the room. Lolindir was standing in the corner of the room when there was a scream. They looked at each other, then ran towards the sound of the scream. The origin led them to the Halls of Healing. The door was wide open, but Orelinde's form blocked their view.

"What is it Orelinde?" Legolas asked. She turned, and Legolas could see the tears brimming in her eyes. She moved out of the way, and Legolas peered inside the door.

If he had thought his room was destroyed, this room made it look clean. Everything was thrown from the shelves, dishes and cups were broken, perfectly good herbs were crushed, and strewn all across the floor. The beds were overturned, and the sheets were torn and the pillows ripped open so there were feathers everywhere. However, this time, there was something else. Something more. In red letters that looked much like blood on the wall, it said, "When the snow falls red will we be happy."

-- -- -- --

Hey. Sorry about the short chapter. I'm leaving tomorrow for vacation, so uploading and chapters will be on hold until next Monday evening or Tuesday morning. It depends. I'll try to write more, but I've been having writers block and the reviewers are the only ones keeping me going. Thanks guys.

Reviewers:

**Celebrian**: Thanks! I'm glad you like it. Is this soon enough for you? Hehe.

**KissTheRainGirl12489**: Blue September Rain doesn't really have meaning. I like the color blue, blue is also the color of sapphires, I was born in September, and um, rain is cool. Hehe. You may be right... hehe.

Later all-

Blue September Rain


	6. Dreams and Doors

When the Snow Falls Red

Chapter 6: Dreams and Doors

Don't own.

-- -- -- --

Lólindir peered into the room around the prince, and gasped silently. Órelindë suddenly remembered that she had a patient in that room, and she rushed in, followed by Lólindir, then Legolas.

"Finwë!" She called out, looking around the room for the Captain. She heard a groan from the side of the room, and she hurried over, and found a horrid sight. Finwë was laying a pool of his own blood. There were many wounds on his body, all open and all bleeding freely. "Oh Valar!" She cried, kneeling down to him. She looked him over. "He shall live. I shall see to it!" she cried, lifting the elf in to her arms. "Lólindir, ready a bed. Legolas, leave." She commanded. Legolas nodded hurriedly, and left the room, closing the door behind him.

The elf prince placed a hand over his stomach and leaned against the wall, slowly sliding down until he was sitting on the floor, his back against the wall. Seeing the silver hued blood of his kin was different from seeing the black orc blood. The sight of his kin's blood made him sick to his stomach.

"Legolas!" A cry came from down the hall. He looked up, and saw his brother turn the corner and run down the hall. The Crowned Prince kneeled down beside his brother. "Are you alright? I heard a scream and I... why are you so green?" He asked. Legolas looked up at him.

"Someone destroyed the Hall of Healing. They attacked Finwë and wrote 'When the snow falls red we will be happy' on the wall in blood." Aranel paled.

"W-will Finwë be alright?" He stammered. Legolas shrugged. Aranel swallowed hard and held his hand out to Legolas. The latter took the offered hand and rose to his feet, his face still looking a little green. Aranel led him away from the Hall of Healing, and brought him back to the room Legolas was staying in. Upon reaching the room, they found Náessë standing in the doorway, holding the cup, looking worried.

"There you are, Legolas." She said. She moved forward, offering the cup to her little brother. "Why are you green?" She asked. Legolas shook his head, took the cup and went into the room. She looked questioningly at him, but Aranel pulled her away and closed the door.

He told her what Legolas had told him. Her slender, pale hand covered her mouth. The color drained from her face. "Oh my..." she whispered. She reached out to her brother and pulled him protectively into her arms. "Something is happening here, Aranel. I fear that it may hurt us all. We must put a stop to it...." She said. Aranel patted her back reassuringly.

"Do not worry, Náessë. I will find out what's going on here." He said. He pulled away from her and pushed her gently towards Legolas's room. "Keep watch over our brother. I will speak with Ada." He said. She nodded and entered the room. Aranel left the hall to find Thranduil.

-- -- -- --

That night, hunger plagued the princess of Mirkwood, so she left her charge and wandered the halls, slowly making her way to the kitchens. As she rounded a corner, something wasn't right. The air was still, and the halls were too silent. She didn't think it was all that late, so she thought there still might be elves wandering the halls. She made her way slowly down the hall, and rounded another.

All at once, the torches that were burning brightly in the hall went out, and Náessë was thrown into darkness. She looked around, fear creeping up her back like walking into very cold water. She looked around, her eyes trying to adjust to the darkness, but there was no light for her eyes to take in.

She spun around, wanting to go back the way she came, but she bumped into something. At first, she thought it was the wall, but what she bumped into was warm, and soft. She put her hands out in front of her, and felt the fabric of a cloak of some sort. "Ada?" She whispered. Whoever was standing in front of her said nothing, but reached up, his hands resting lightly on her arms. The touch was unfamiliar. "Legolas?" She asked. No response. "Aranel?" Still no response. She pulled away from the light touch, trying desperately to focus on whoever was in front of her. "I demand to know who you are!" She commanded, pulling herself to her full height, using the royal voice she rarely used on others.

Still no response. Since her sight was lessened, her other senses were heightened. Her nose picked up the smell of the trees and of melting snow. A traveler perhaps? She could feel the figure move closer to her. She pulled back, but a tight grip on her arm prevented her from going anywhere.

Soon, there was hot breath on her neck. She opened her mouth to scream, but a gloved hand covered her mouth, smothering her scream. She whole frame began to tremble with fear. The hot breath moved to her ear. "Good bye, _princess_." The figure spat. Náessë was shoved away, and there was a small burst of air, and something flew through the air, singing. Náessë inhaled sharply when something found it's way to her left shoulder. Another hit her thigh. A third grazed her arm, missing, and clattered to the floor some distance from where she was standing.

Náessë's sensed told her that the figure was gone. She slumped to the floor, her energy leaving her. She could feel her warm blood soak through her dress. She took another shuddering breath and her eyes closed slowly...

-- -- -- --

Little Legolas raced across the grassy field, giggling. His older brother and sister were hot his trail, both shouting to him that they would catch him. Not too far off, Thranduil and Ireth were sitting in the grass, holding each other in their arms, watching their three children play in the warm summer sunlight.

_Náessë was the first to catch the little elfling, and she picked him up in her arms and swung him around, holding him against her chest. She smiled and kissed him on the forehead, and received a large grin and giggles. Aranel came up behind Legolas, and he started tickling the little elfling, and Leoglas began to giggle more, and he kicked trying to get his brother to stop. Náessë placed him gently on the ground, and Aranel continued to tickle the little elf. "Stop!!" Legolas cried, having a fit of giggles. Finally, Aranel ceased and stood up. Náessë picked up Legolas in her arms once again, and the three of them returned to their parents. Legolas reached out for Ireth, so the young elven queen took her youngest son in her arms and cradled him, and soon, the small elf was asleep. Aranel and Náessë sat down in the grass near their parents. _

_All was well, and the royal family was content with each other, and each secretly hoping that their happiness would never cease._

_The scene changed. The sky was overcast, and it was only Aranel, Legolas, Náessë, and Thranduil standing in the field. Ireth had long since traveled to the Undying Lands. The three royal children were playing in the snow while Thranduil conversed with Valandil. Suddenly, Náessë brushed the snow off something that was buried. She picked it up. It was an arrow, and the head slipped and cut Náessë's hand. "Ouch." She said, holding her hand, watching the silvery blood seep through her fingers. Her brothers surrounded her. _

"_What's wrong?" Aranel asked. Náessë held up the arrow in one hand._

"_Legolas's arrow cut me." She said. Her eyes were cold as she turned to look at her little brother. Aranel too looked at Legolas, his eyes telling Legolas that it was his fault the princess had a cut on her hand._

"_But I did not leave that here." He protested. His siblings merely threw the arrow at his feet and walked away, Aranel resting a comforting hand on his sister's shoulder, and they walked away together. "Come back!" Legolas called out, but they did not come back. _

-- -- -- --

Legolas opened his eyes, and looked around his room. Náessë was not sitting beside him as she was when he went to sleep. He thought maybe she had gone to get him something to eat.

Slowly, Legolas climbed out of bed and looked out the window. The sky was overcast, but the falling snow had slowed. The large snowflakes fell slowly from the clouds above. He saw small elflings playing in the white snow near the palace. He smiled. He remembered when he, Aranel and Náessë used to play in the snow during the winter, building forts and throwing snowballs at each other.

Still smiling, Legolas turned from the window and crossed the room to the door. He placed his hand on it, and tried to turn it. The knob did not move. He tried to turn it harder. It was locked! Someone had locked him in the room! He pounded on the door. "I demand that you unlock the door!" He shouted, hoping someone would open the door and explain to him why it was locked. His fists struck the door harder and harder each time that he pounded on the door, until there was blood seeping from the small cuts on his hands. He stopped, and slumped to the floor. What was going on?

-- -- -- --

I'm home! My family reunion was _ok_. Nothing exciting... except for seeing a cute guy at a fishing pier. Hehe! Anyway, I truly wished I had brought my mom's laptop along because I got a lot of inspiration from where we were at (Elison Bay, Wisconsin). But alas, I did not bring it, so I have to catch up. Next Monday I leave for band camp, so that's a full week of no updating! Sorry guys! I'll try to make it up to you somehow!

Reviewers:

Celebrian: Hehe. I usually like to make chapters cliffies so that people will keep reading! Does it work?

Aroswein: That hurt. Hehe. I know. I'm sorry I didn't get it up in time. Your sister told me that I missed you. Sorry!! I hope you had fun though.

KissTheRainGirl12489: Yeah, I got tired of my old pen name, so I changed it! Indeed, something bad did happen. You have good instincts, grasshopper. Haha. I'm kidding.... Uh... about the grasshopper thing... uh...

Later all-

Blue September Rain


	7. Bed Sheets

When the Snow Falls Red

Chapter 7: Bed Sheets

Don't own.

-- -- -- --

A few moments after Legolas had ceased pounding on the door, there was a soft click, and the door opened slowly. Legolas scrambled to his feet, and watched as Thranduil and Aranel entered the room. Both were angry... it was evident in their eyes. When they were in the room, the door closed and locked behind them. They both turned and looked at Legolas.

Legolas noticed that Thranduil was holding something in his hands. It was a piece of cloth that was rolled into a tube shape.

"What's going on, Ada?" Legolas asked. Thranduil said nothing. Aranel's hands balled into fists, and he started to edge towards the confused elf prince, but Thranduil put an arm out to stop his eldest son. "Please! Tell me what is going on! Why was the door locked?" Legolas asked, getting nervous.

Thranduil held out the rolled cloth and pushed away the edges, and they slid off the items that were inside. Three arrows. Two of the tips were covered in blood, and the other was only tinted with blood. Legolas stared wide-eyed at the arrows. They were his.

"What is the meaning of this?" Thranduil roared, throwing the arrows at Legolas's feet.

"I... I don't know what you are talking about!" Legolas cried, looking down fearfully at the arrows.

"What do you mean you don't know what we are talking about?!" Aranel cried in much the same fashion as Thranduil. Legolas shook his head, confused. What was going on?!

"Náessë is near death!" Thranduil cried. It was now apparent that there were tears forming in his eyes.

"W-what?" Legolas stammered. His face paled, and his father and brother stared at him, expecting an answer. "What happened?" Legolas asked.

"We were hoping _you_ could tell us. After all, these are _your_ arrows." Aranel said, his eyes narrowing.

"I don't know anything." Legolas cried. Hot tears were now forming in his eyes. Why was he being accused so?

"Your sister was found this morning down in the halls. Two arrows were lodged in her body; one in the shoulder and another in the thigh. The third was found not to far off, but she had a cut on her arm." Thranduil explained, trying his hardest to hold back tears and remain calm. Legolas's mouth dropped open. Who would do such a thing to his sister?

"Who did it?" Legolas asked quietly. This was too much for Aranel and he lunged forward, knocking Legolas to the ground. He raised his fist, and it made contact with the side of Legolas's head. The world started spinning, and Legolas blinked to clear away the silver stars he saw in his eyes. Before he had time to recover, a second punch made contact with his nose. Pain shot through Legolas, and he tried to reach up to his face.

Aranel tried to swing again, but Thranduil pulled the Crowned Prince off of the younger elf. Legolas now could put his hands to his nose. He felt the hot blood seeping from it. Tears sprung to his eyes, and they began to fall down his cheeks. His face was flushed from the tears, and from the slight beating he just received from his brother. "That's enough." Thranduil said, pushing Aranel back away from Legolas. The latter sat up and stared at his family.

"I would never do such a thing to Náessë!" He cried, half from the accusations being made about him, and half from the pain in his nose and head. Thranduil said nothing, but pulled Aranel to the door. He knocked three times, and the door unlocked and opened. The King and Crowned Prince left the room.

Legolas was left sitting on the stone floor, holding his bleeding, aching nose.

-- -- -- --

Órelindë was a wreak. She moved from bed to bed, wrapping wounds, applying herb mixtures, and actually making the herb mixtures. Lólindir tried to help as much as he could, but when Órelindë was nervous and scared, she didn't bark out orders like usual.

Lólindir stood beside Náessë, pressing a cloth against the wound in her shoulder while Órelindë made a new herb mixture. Luckily, there was no poison, so soon, Náessë's elvish healing abilities would kick in. Hopefully, anyway. She had lost a dangerous amount of blood. No one had found her for several hours after she had been shot with the arrows.

Much to Órelindë's relief, Finwëwas recovering. His wounds were not severe, but he too lost much blood.

As the healer was applying the herb mixture to Náessë's shoulder wound, there was a loud knock on the door. She sighed. "Lólindir, please unlock the door for the King." She said. The silent apprentice nodded and left her side, unlocking the door. No sooner had he pulled the key from the hole did the door burst open and a very angry king stormed into the room.

"Órelindë!" He roared. The healer put a finger to her lips.

"Hush!" She said, continuing to apply the mixture to the elf princess's wound. Lólindir jumped to the rescue and brought two goblets to the King and the Crowned Prince, who had just entered the room after the King. They looked down at the goblets that the elf was holding to them.

"Tea?" Thranduil asked. Lólindir nodded. He took the goblet, and Aranel took the other. Lólindir moved away, a small smile playing on his face. Órelindë had expected that the King would come into the room, enraged, so she prepared. She slipped a sleeping herb into the tea. Lólindir watched with amusement as the King and Crowned Prince drank the tea quickly and put the goblets on the table. It was now just a matter of time before they got tired and went to their chambers.

-- -- -- --

Elerossë looked up at the palace, satisfied. He was sure the other three would be too. He had successfully fired two out of the three remaining arrows at the princess, and made direct hits. He knew the best way to get back at that brat prince was to target the people he loved the most, and he knew that Princess Náessë was one of them.

As he walked away, he pulled a cloth out of his tunic. Wrapped up in the cloth was a once white cloth that was now stained red. He gently squeezed the silvery blood from the cloth, and it burned through the snow, staining the spot of snow red. He laughed. Legolas would learn... oh yes... he would learn.

-- -- -- --

Legolas's nose had stopped bleeding, but the pain was still there. His whole head hurt. Rising from the bed, he went to the window and looked down. The sun was setting, but he could still see clearly. Something was different. There was a dark spot in the snow. Legolas wondered what in Middle Earth it could be. Crossing the room and checking the door to be sure that it was still locked, he devised a plan.

He noticed that whoever locked him in the room failed to lock the windows. Grinning, Legolas went to the windows and pushed them open. It was a long drop from the window to the ground, and there was no way Legolas could make it down without seriously hurting himself. He decided to try something. He took the bedsheets from his bed, and tied them together. He pushed the bed close to the window, and tied one end of the sheets to the bedpost. He threw the rest out the window. It didn't go very far, but he could try. Silently, he climbed out of the window, and his feet found a ledge. He stood on it on his toes, then grabbed hold of the sheets. With both hands, he started to lower himself down the side of the palace.

He climbed down, but something was screaming at him, telling him something wasn't right. He looked up just in time to see the end of the sheets leave the window. It was as if he was suspended in the air for a moment, before gravity kicked in and Legolas fell down...down the side of the palace, landing in the snow below the window from which he had fallen.

-- -- -- --

Lólindir was making his way to Legolas's room. Before Thranduil had fallen asleep, he had said something about Aranel hurting Legolas. Órelindë asked Lólindir to take some herbs and bandages to the room and to tend to Legolas. There was not much he could do about the nose, but he could ease the pain.

When he reached the doors, the guards smiled and unlocked the door, allowing the young healer inside. He stepped in, and the door closed. Lólindir dropped his things and the clay bowl shattered on the floor. He stared at the bed that was moved. The sheets had been ripped from it. The window was open as well. Lólindir rushed to the window and looked down.

"Legolas!"

-- -- -- --

Woo special cliff hanger once more! Haha. Ok.

Reviewers:

Deana: Glad to see you're reading my work again! Thanks. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thanks for reading!

Celebrian: The family reniuons I have to go to are NEVER fun. Always boring for me because I don't like to talk to those people. Hehe. I'm just a weirdo like that. Yup.

Thanks for reading everyone.

Later-

Blue September Rain


	8. Valandil's Discovery

When the Snow Falls Red

Chapter 8: Valandil's Discovery

Don't own.

-- -- -- --

Elerossë reached his three companions who were waiting for him in the depths of the forest. An elf with long, black hair and dark eyes stood up from the ground who were all huddled around the small fire. His name was Saeros. He was the one who actually shot Legolas.

"Well?" He asked Elerossë as the elf approached. The remaining two turned their eyes to the elf who had returned. One had light brown hair and green eyes and was called Daeron, while the other who had darker brown hair and hazel eyes was called Fëanor.

Elerossë smiled. "If all went well, then the princess will not have long to live." He laughed. His companions laughed.

"Did you leave the blood?" Daeron asked. Elerossë nodded. "Good."

-- -- -- --

Lólindir turned from the window and ran to the door. He knocked three times and was almost breaking the doorknob, waiting for the door to be opened. Finally, it was, and the young healer flew out of the room and raced down the hall.

As he rounded a corner, he ran smack into a larger elf than he. From the ground, he looked up at the King's advisor, Valandil. His dark hair and strange green-brown eyes stared down at the healer. "May I inquire as to why you are running through the halls of the palace, young one?" Valandil asked, holding out a hand to the fallen elf.

Lólindir took his hand and climbed to his feet. "Please sir you must help me something happened in Prince Legolas's room the window is open and the bed sheets are taken from the bed and when I looked out of the window I saw him lying in the snow below the window I think he might be seriously hurt!" The young healer said all this in such rapid succession that Valandil hardly caught a word of it. Lólindir's voice was dry and crackly, obvious that he had not spoken in some time.

The advisor placed his slender hands on Lólindir's shoulder and looked into his eyes. "Now tell me, slower, what happened." Lólindir didn't wait to tell him again. He merely grabbed the advisor's hand and pulled him through the halls. They reached the door to Legolas's room, and the guards unlocked the door.

"That's useless you fools!" Lólindir cried, pulling Valandil through the doorway and into the room. Surprised at this sudden outburst from the infamous silent healer elf, the guards looked into the room, hoping to catch a glimpse of what was making him so excited.

Lólindir brought Valandil to the window and the elder elf looked out the window. Sure enough, Legolas was lying in the snow below the window, the bed sheets lying near him. He had tried to escape. Valandil knew what happened to Náessë, and he personally did not believe that it was Legolas who tried to kill Náessë.

Never-the-less, the prince was probably hurt, and something had to be done. He looked to Lólindir. "Please go ahead to Órelindë and inform her of what happened. I will go to the prince." Valandil said. Lólindir nodded and ran from the room.

Valandil watched him go. He thought it strange that it took an event such as this to bring the elf out of his silence.

Suddenly remembering that his prince was lying in the snow, Valandil rushed from the room, his long robes flying out behind him as he ran.

-- -- -- --

When the advisor reached the fallen prince, he kneeled down beside him and turned his face upwards. There was dried blood under his nose. He had a wound somewhere, for there was blood soaked into the snow around him. It was obvious that the cold was getting to him, for there was a blue tinge on his lips.

Moving from Legolas, he picked up the bed sheets. They were tied together. That's how he tired to escape. But why? Why did Legolas try to get out of the palace using the bed sheets. That's when something else caught his eye. He turned and saw the other spot of blood in the snow. He moved to it, and looked down. Had he not been an elf, he would have not see the very faint footprints in the snow that led away to the forest. Curious.

-- -- -- --

Lólindir ran through the halls, and he finally made it to the Hall of Healing. He pushed open the heavy wooden door and stumbled into the room. By that time, Aranel and Thranduil had awoken. Obviously the tea had not been strong enough, and Órelindë was received the lecture about drugging the king and the crowned prince. Not that she was paying any attention to Thranduil. She was busy dressing Náessë's wounds.

"Órelindë!" Lólindir called out. All eyes in the room turned and looked at him. Órelindë stared at him, her eyes wide.

"Did you... just... speak?" She asked, clearly stunned. Lólindir nodded.

"Please come! Legolas has fallen out of the window in his room. I fear he may be hurt. There is blood!" Lólindir cried in one breath. Órelindë nodded. Thranduil and Aranel gasped at this news, and they rushed from the room. Órelindë went to a room that was connected to the Hall of Healing and found another novice healer. Her name was Uruviel.

"Uruviel, please stay with Náessë. In case she wakes, speak to her softly, and give her this." Órelindë said, holding out a cup to the novice, then turning and following Lólindir from the room. Uruviel moved to the Princess's side. The novice's blond hair fell over her shoulders as she looked upon the beautiful face of the Princess of Mirkwood. She always admired her, and was pleased at the chance to tend to her.

-- -- -- --

Soon, there was a large congregation of elves standing around the spot where Legolas had fallen. When Thranduil and Aranel reached there, they both took off what they could and used them to cover the prince. Valandil had left the spot and was following the very faint footsteps into the forest. Neither Thranduil nor Aranel could figure out where the blood was coming from.

Moments later, Órelindë and Lólindir arrived on the scene. Órelindë pulled the prince into her arms, and her hand felt the sticky blood coming from his back. She pulled him upon his side, and Lólindir looked. There was a deep cut on his back. Lólindir searched the place where he fell. There was an inconvenient rock placed on the ground just below the window, and he had landed on it after he fell.

As time passed and Órelindë and Lólindir continued to examine Legolas in the snow, more and more elves came around, watching, wondering what was going on. It wasn't until Thranduil held up his hands, commanding them all to go home, or return to their duties. He promised he would explain everything in due time. The elves moved away, grumbling to themselves.

Órelindë finally decided to bring Legolas into the Hall of Healing. Between her and Lólindir, they carried him into the Hall of Healing. Thranduil and Aranel were close behind.

-- -- -- --

Valandil found it more and more difficult to see the faint footprints as the light in the forest was fading and the wind was blowing the loose top snow away and removing the footprints from existence.

Very soon, his sensitive elf ears picked up laughter. He narrowed his eyes and moved quietly and smoothly in the direction of the laughter.

As he grew closer, he made out a small fire, with four figures sitting around it, laughing. He hid behind a tree and watched them for some time. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. They were the ones that had plotted to kill the princess. They were the ones who destroyed Legolas's room and the Hall of Healing. They were the ones who tried to kill Finwë. And they were the ones who shot Legolas in the first place.

They were the four escaped elves!

-- -- -- --

Uruviel looked up from her charge as the door burst open once more and Órelindë and Lólindir rushed in, carrying the prince. They laid him on one of the beds, keeping him on his stomach. It was then that she noticed the large, deep wound in his back. She gasped.

She continued to watch until she heard something. She looked down and saw that Náessë was waking up. She spoke in low tones to the Princess. "Do not worry, your highness. My name is Uruviel. I'm here to help." She said. Náessë smiled faintly up at the novice healer. Uruviel held out the cup to the princess, and she gingerly took it in her hands. Uruviel noticed how unsteady her hands were, especially since the shoulder of one of them was wounded, so she helped her drink the tea.

Náessë then began to speak, but Uruviel could barely hear. She leaned down closer.

"What did you say, your highness?"

"What is going on?" She asked in a voice that was quiet, even for the hearing of an elf.

"I'm not sure, Princess, but they brought in the prince, and he has a large wound in his back. I regret to say I do not know what happened." She replied. Náessë made an attempt to rise into a sitting position, but the action sent waves of pain through her body. Uruviel quickly pushed her back down, gently, and laid her back into the pillows. "Do not more, your highness. Your wounds will take some time to heal." Uruviel watched as Náessë's eyes slowly closed. She smiled, then left her for a moment, going to the room where she spent most of her time. It was a large room with the walls lined with books. She picked up the one she had been reading when Órelindë called her to the Hall. She brought it back into the Hall and opened it, half reading, half watching what was going on with Legolas.

-- -- -- --

Órelindë carefully took of Legolas's tunic and was able to see the wound much better. It was indeed deep. The blood was still spilling from it. She carefully took the special herb mixture from Lólindir and applied it gently to the wound. Lólindir came with a warm, wet towel and handed it to his master. Órelindë pressed the wound gently, trying to stop the bleeding. While that was being done, Lólindir gathered the necessary tools to stitch and bandage the wound.

-- -- -- --

Thranduil and Aranel had once again been left out of everything. They paced nervously outside the Hall of Healing, waiting for Órelindë to let them back in to see the two fallen members of their family.

"Ada, I think we were wrong." Aranel commented softly as they passed each other in their pacing. Thranduil stopped and looked at his son.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I don't think Legolas was the one who tried to kill Náessë. Don't you remember? His arrows were stolen. Anyone could have done it. Besides, Legolas loves Náessë too much to hurt her." Aranel said, looking at his father in the eye.

Thranduil thought about this and realized it could be true. His son would never hurt Náessë, ever. The gentle Princess would never do anything to anger someone, so no one would have a reason to kill her.

"I fear we have made a grave mistake, _ion-nin_." Thranduil said. Aranel nodded, and he leaned against the wall, covering his face with his hands.

"I made the worst mistake of all!" he cried. Thranduil looked at him, waiting to find out what this mistake was. "I attacked my own brother."

"Aranel, under great stress and anger, everyone does things that they do not mean. I myself have done it before, if you can believe it." Thranduil said. Aranel looked up at his father, wiping away the few stray tears.

"You're joking right?" He asked. Thranduil looked at his son innocently.

"What?" Aranel shook his head.

"Nothing Ada." He said.

-- -- -- --

So I decided to stop this one on a slightly happier note. As for the last few lines, I think avid LOTR fanfiction readers will noticed that Thranduil commonly has a very outspoken and sometimes angry personality. I just thought it was funny to put that there.

I hope you enjoy this so far. This chapter wasn't the greatest in my opinion, but hopefully it will get better as it goes. Bare with me!

Reviewers (this is a combo of the reviewers from chapters 6 & 7):

Deana: Is this soon enough for you? Hehe.

Beling2: Wow. Thanks for reading all of the chapters at once! I feel special. I don't know if her name means anything special. That's the way her name was spelled when I found it. –shrugs-

leggylover4ever: Also, thank _you_ for reading all the chapters in one day! Wee specialness! And indeed, sometimes Thranduil, and I'm assuming Aranel were too quick to jump to conclusions. Although, you know what assuming does...

Kelsey: That's a good thought. _I_ never really thought about why the guards wanted blood. Hmm.. that's something to think about. It's part of the plot so it's _kinda_ important, don't you think? Hehe.

KissTheRainGirl12489: Don't sound so devastated that he fell from a window. Haha... I sensed a bit of sarcasm maybe? And yes, Lólindir talked. Scary huh?

Later all-

Blue September Rain


	9. Valandil's Mistake

When the Snow Falls Red

Chapter 9: Valandil's Mistake

Don't own.

-- -- -- --

Valandil stood quietly behind the tree, continuing to listen to the four elves that had escaped. He also found out that they had slipped Finwë the stomach flu. They gathered it from a sick animal, and had managed to get it to the Captain.

Feeling he had heard enough, and since the sky was beginning to darken, Valandil started to move away from the tree. As he stepped backwards, the back of his head made contact with a dry branch that was hanging from a tree. The end of the branch broke off, causing a slight cracking noise. Valandil stopped dead in his tracks.

The four elves heard the crack, and they stood, drawing the swords they had stolen. Moving forward, they caught glimpse of another elf standing behind the tree. They recognized this elf as the advisor for King Thranduil. They grinned at each other, and surrounded the elf.

"You made the mistake of following our footprints." Elerossë said.

"Indeed you did. Now you shall pay dearly." Fëanor said.

"Our days of sparing innocent lives are over." Daeron added.

"Good bye." Saeros finished, and the four moved closer to Valandil. The advisor turned, hoping to find a weak spot between them, but he was too slow. The four advanced on him, and unleashed their fury on the innocent elf.

"Come, my friends. Let us move." Elerossë said after they had finished with Valandil. They nodded and moved away from the elf. They put out the fire and disguised the area and made it look as if no one was there. Laughing to themselves, they left Valandil in the snow, his silvery blood escaping form the wounds on his body. His eyes fluttered, but they slid closed slowly.

-- -- -- --

It was some time before the Hall of Healing was calm again. Órelindë was finally able to sit down, with Uruviel and Lólindir taking care of her patients. She had allowed Thranduil and Aranel into the room; Thranduil was sitting with his daughter, and Aranel was sitting with Legolas.

None were aware of how late it had gotten. Not until the doors opened, and a member of the patrols stepped into the room. His dark hair held clumps of snow, and there was a light layer of snow on the stop of his head, and on his shoulders. His cheeks were rosey, and he looked tired. His uniform was damp as well, most likely from melting snow.

When he stepped into the room, the snow in his hair began to melt, leaving tiny puddles of water on the stone floor.

He bowed.

"Your majesty, may I have a word with you?" He asked politely, though somber, directing his attention to Thranduil. The king nodded and rose from his position beside Náessë. He followed the soldier from the room and they closed the door.

"What is it?" Thranduil asked, not enjoying the pained look on the elf's face. The soldier pulled himself up to full height, and took a deep long breath.

"Sire, I have bad news." He said. Thranduil's face fell. More bad news? He didn't think he could take much more.

"Proceed."

"While out on patrol in the forest, we..." He trailed off. This was hard. How could he tell the king, who was already under much stress as it was. Thranduil's face willed him to go on. "We found Valandil in the forest. He was beaten... bad. A pulse was found, but a very weak one. I fear... I fear he may not have much longer. He is being brought to the palace as we speak. They wanted to be careful. His wounds are great, and were obviously made from swords. Though, he found no trace of a struggle save from the print in the snow from Valandil's body, and the blood surrounding it."

Thranduil's mouth dropped open in a very unkingly way. What was Valandil doing in the forest alone... without guards? What had happened? Why no signs of a struggle? The questions coursed through Thranduil's mind. The soldier cast his eyes down to the floor, hating that he had to break the news to the king.

After a few awkard moments, Thranduil spoke. "Yes, bring him here." He said. The soldier nodded, bowed, and left the king in the hallway.

Thranduil held a thin hand to his forehead. He could not take much more of this. While he stood there, the door opened, and he smiled when he saw the form of Finwë appear at the door. "What was it?" He asked the king. Órelindë must have finally given him leave of his bed. The flu had been minor. Thranduil looked at his old friend. Brief memories of four young elflings flashed through his mind.

"Something has happened to Valandil." Thranduil said, looking at his friend in the eyes. Finwë's eyes widened in return.

"What... what happened to him?" He asked. His hands balled into fists.

"That I cannot answer. Only that he has many sword wounds and may not..." He could not finish. The tears he was holding back sprang to his eyes, and Finwë could only guess at what the rest of the sentence would be. Tears came to his eyes as well, and Captain and King let them fall, for the tears were always welcome in the company of close friends.

-- -- -- --

Luckily, Órelindë was prepared when they brought Valandil's body into the Hall of Healing. Unfortuanlty, she wasn't ready for what she saw. One glance at his body told her this was way beyond her skills, and no amount of novies could help. Elrond would be needed for this. She sighed. "Sire..." She said quietly. Thranduil moved to her side. She lowered her voice. "I cannot do this alone. You must send for Lord Elrond." She said.

"I do not know if he is back in Rivendell." Thranduil commented, his eyes bloodshot.

"Find him!" She cried out suddenly, unable to control herself. Valandil was not only the friend of Thranduil and Finwë, but also of herself.

_--Flashback—_

_Órelindë sat on a small bench, picking the flowers that were growing nearby, and watching the training session for the young elflings of Greenwood. Amoung the group was her three best friends, Thranduil, the son of the king, Finwë, and Valandil. It was apparent to all that Valandil was not a fighter. Everyday he begged to be released of the training sessions. He didn't want to be a fighter. Though his Adar said that he would be a disgrace if he quit, Valandil didn't care. The last thing he ever wanted to do was have to fight. _

_Finally, Valandil took a harsh blow from an older and bigger elf, and it caused him to have a nose bleed. The outspoken, absolutely terrible fighter walked right up to the trainer, looking him square in the eye, and said, "I'm sorry, but I cannot do this! I quit!" Then he stomped away, one hand over his nose, and he took a seat beside Órelindë. She laughed at his misfortune, but admired the way he spoke to the trainer, who was still staring after the elfling. _

"_Let me help you with that. I just learned how to treat an injury such as this." Órelindë said, smiling. She pulled some herbs from a pocket in her dress, and stripped them of their leaves. "Chew." She commanded, and dropped them into his hand. _

"_How will chewing this help?" Valandil asked, his voice nasally from the hand over his nose. _

"_Because it will. Now do it." _

_Órelindë was always the controller, but she was always fighting with Finwë for command of their group. Finwë always called her a harsh mother, and she knew it was true. Her Naneth was the same way, harsh, yet gentle and loving. _

_Finwë was a natural leader, and Órelindë usually let him win their arguments, since she didn't want to hurt his feelings. She always had a little thing for the elf, but she would never tell anyone. _

_Then there was Thranduil, the son of the king, the next ruler of the kingdom. He was also a natural leader, but he was quieter than Finwë, and liked to read. It was only when he was angry that elves were truly afraid of him. He had the attitude of an angry bear when something upset him. Lucky for Middle Earth it didn't happen too often. He was a good fighter, like Finwë, and as she sat there, gathering flowers, she watched the two square off against each other. _

_When the day's entertainment, at least for Órelindë, was over, the four of them would wander off through the woods, talking, and listening to the songs of the trees._

_On this particular day, they found a grassy area, and they sat down. "I think we should make a pact, here and now, to be friends forever." Thranduil said, leaning against a tree, looking up at the quivering leaves. _

"_Of course we will be friends, Thrandy." Finwë said, using the much hated nickname of Thranduil. Thranduil shoved his friend. _

"_No, honestly, let us never leave Greenwood. And we will not pass on. We have to promise to stay alive. And when we grow bored of Middle Earth, let us travel together on a gray ship, at the same time. That way, we will remain friends forever in the Undying Lands." Thranduil said. _

_The four friends looked at each other, and they smiled. _

"_Alright." Valandil confirmed. "But how will we seal the pact?" He asked. _

_Thranduil pulled a small dagger out of his boot. "Oh no..." Órelindë commented, eyeing the dagger. _

"_Oh come on, Orely, nothing too bad." Thranduil said, and he held the tip of the dagger against his palm. He pressed hard, and soon, a small bead of silvery blood appeared on his hand. He passed the dagger to Valandil who did the same. When the dagger reached Órelindë, she was hesitant. _

"_I don't know..." She said, looking down at the dagger in her hands. _

"_Come on Órelindë." Finwë said, his eyes sparkling. She smiled. She would do it for him. She pressed the dagger against her hand, and the blood appeared. She winced at the slight pain. She passed it to Finwë, and he too cut his hand. Then, after about thirty seconds, they pressed their hands against each others, making sure they made contact with the other three. _

"_This blood pact seals the promise we all made...to stay friends forever." Thranduil said. _

"_Aye!" His friends shouted. _

_--End Flashback--_

Órelindë absentmindedly rubbed the scar that was still present on her hand. It was a wonder that the scar never faded. That day had been many, many years ago. As far as she knew, Thranduil still had that very same dagger.

Thranduil must have been thinking the same thing, for he looked at Órelindë, his hand rubbed the palm of the other. The tears in their eyes fell, rolling slowly down their cheeks, and meeting their jaw bones, before falling to the floor.

-- -- -- --

Woo! They pulled a Ya-Ya Sisterhood thing.

Also, I know that the blood thing is bad... cause of STDs and whatnot.. but hey... Middle Earth may not have them... haha. Oh well.

Reviewers:

Celebrain: That's always a good thing when they are fun. It's hard when there is no one you're age, and the only other person your age locked himself away in his cabin that his family rented because his favorite cousin wasn't at the reunion because she was going to college. Oy. 

KissTheRainGirl12489: I'll think about it... hehe.

Kelsey: Wanna know a secret. The way I found the elf names I use is that I went to a website that translates names into elvish, and then used a book I have of like, a ton of common and uncommon names, and just translated a whole bunch of them to get the names. That's all. Hehe. And Legolas wasn't trying to escape... heh.

Later all-

Blue September Rain


	10. Messenger

When the Snow Falls Red

Chapter 10: Messenger

Don't own.

A/N: Just for future reference, when I say silvery blood, I mean that the blood is red, but has a shiny, metallic look to it.

When Legolas awoke, he couldn't see anything. He blinked his eyes, and rubbed them, then realized he was lying on his stomach. There was a throbbing pain in his back. He moaned and put his face into the pillow.

He heard something nearby. He lifted his head up and listened. "Legolas?" The voice was soft.

"Is that you Náessë?" Legolas asked.

"Yes."

"Oh Náessë! You must believe me that I didn't shoot those arrows at you!" Legolas said, attempting to keep his voice low and failing miserably.

"I never suspected that it was you." She replied, her voice still low.

"Ada and Aranel did." Legolas said quietly.

"I know. Worry not, Legolas, for they will see that it was not you." She said in a quiet voice.

"Thank you Náessë." Legolas said, before his head rested down and he fell into sleep.

He did now know that in a small room adjacent to the Hall of Healing, there was much chaos. Lólindir, Uruviel, and Órelindë were scrambling about the room, trying desperately to save Valandil. A messenger had left many hours ago to find Lord Elrond.

In yet another room, Thranduil was sitting at his desk, holding his head in his hand. Across from him, Finwë was running his finger along the blunt edge of a dagger he carried. Aranel was pacing along side of the desk. No words were being said as they all prayed for Valandil's safe recovery.

_3 days later..._

Náessë had been moved to her own room, and Legolas's wound almost fully healed. He was now able to walk around once more. Náessë however, was recovering much slower. Legolas was constantly at her side, getting her whatever she wanted. She had always done so when he was hurt or sick, and now he was repaying what he owed to her.

Órelindë was slumped in a chair, her eyes glazed. Lólindir and Uruviel cast glances at each other. They had slipped some sleeping herbs into her tea. She had not slept at all in three days, and her face alone told them that she was tired. Her eyes were lined with dark purple, her eyes were bloodshot, her hair was astray, and the rest of her face was pale. Besides that, she would start mumbling to herself about nonsense things because she was so tired. It worried the two novice healers. Now that she was asleep, they could tend to Valandil.

However, the situation was getting worse every day. As Lólindir looked for a pulse, _his_ heart quickened as he thought that the elf had none. To his relief, he found a very faint pulse. There was no denying it. Valandil was fading.

Thranduil and Finwë were nervous wrecks. They were so worried over their friends that their duties had been neglected. Aranel took over and went to find the trainer for the elflings, Camthalion. Someone had to take care of Finwë's duties, and he was the best elf to do it. His skills were nearly the same as Finwë's, and he had been in the service of the royal family for longer than Thranduil had been alive. Aranel knew he could be trusted to fill in for Finwë temporarily.

As silence lingered in the room, it was broken by shouts and a loud thud against the door to Thranduil's study. The occupants of the room turned to face the room, confused looks on their faces. Aranel moved to the door to open it, but as his hand reached for the handle, the door flew open, knocking the prince backwards. He landed on the stone floor.

"Ouch." He murmured, rubbing his backside. He looked up and saw a very dirty, very tired looking elf standing in the doorway. Behind him, there were three of the palace guards, each holding an arrow notched in the bow. When they saw the king, they lowered their weapons and backed away.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Thranduil roared, rising from his chair.

"Forgive me your highnesses." The elf said, bowing clumsily. "I have a letter from Lord Elrond! Urgent!" He cried. Thranduil stumbled forward and sntached the parchment from the elf's hand. He ripped the seal and he read the message.

_Mellon-nin,_

_If Valandil really is as bad as you say, then he must be brought to Rivendell immediately. I would work better using my tools and my resources. Send your soldiers half way, to the mountain pass, and my soldiers will take over from there._

_Elrond_

Thranduil handed the message to Finwë, then hoisted the elf off the floor. The elf looked fearfully upon the king, who still looked infuriated. "Aranel." He called. The prince came forward.

"Yes Ada?"

"Take him to a room. Get him food and wine." Thranduil said. A look of relief passed over the messenger's face and he visibly relaxed. Thranduil smiled at the messenger, but it was quick, for he quickly left the room, almost flying down the hall.

Before long, Finwë was close on his heels.

Órelindë was glaring at her two novices, watching them tend to her patient. They had not yet noticed that she had awoken. Finally, Uruviel turned and saw her. "Oh! Órelindë." She said, smiling sheepishly. Órelindë raised an eyebrow at the girl.

"Would you care to explain as to why you two drugged me?" She asked.

"You were tired." Uruviel said. "Besides, you look much better now. Except..." She reached into a pocket of her dress and pulled out a brush. She handed it to the healer. Órelindë's eyes were angry, but a smile played on her lips. Uruviel smiled. She turned back to Valandil while Órelindë fixed her hair.

Legolas was walking through the halls to the Hall of Healing to retrieve the pain killing herbs when he was shoved forcefully out of the wall. He stumbled back against the wall. Turning quickly, he saw the retreating forms of his father and Finwë.

Thranduil had not spoken to Legolas since the day that Aranel attacked him. Nor had Aranel. Did they still believe that Legolas had attacked Náessë? They couldn't, but then again, he did just get pushed out of the way by his own father. Legolas said, and a single tear rolled down his cheek. He never thought anything like this would happen.

Lólindir was gathering fresh bandages from the Hall when the door flew open and Thranduil came rushing in, Finwë close behind. The king skidded to a halt and looked about the room. Órelindë was not present. Neither was Valandil.

"You there!" He called out, pointing to Lólindir. The novice nodded. "Where is Órelindë?" He asked. Lólindir pointed to a door that was slightly ajar. Thranduil started to go to it, but Lólindir, clutching the bandages, rushed to stand in front of the king. Thranduil stared down at him. "Let me pass." Lólindir shook his head. He turned and disappeared into the room. He gave the bandages to Uruviel then tugged Órelindë's sleeve. She looked at him. Lólindir pointed to the door.

"Someone's there?" She asked. Lólindir nodded. She left the room and came face to face with Thranduil. "What do you want, Thranduil?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Lord Elrond sends a message. We must get Valandil to Rivendell." Thranduil said. Órelindë nodded. She stuck her head back in the smaller room.

"Uruviel, Lólindir, get Valandil ready for transportation." They nodded and she pulled away, then brushed past Thranduil.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"To find a cart that will be suitable for his transportation. I can't have him bouncing around. Who knows what would happen then!" She cried out. The fear of Valandil fading was weighing on her. She couldn't tell Thranduil or Finwë. However, if he did fade, then the king would figure out that she knew. Who knows what they would lead to.

As she hurried down to the stables and the storage barns, she threw open the doors of the stables.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF VALAR??!!?!"

What a horrible place to end, huh? –cackles evilly- Sorry for the lateness. I wasn't feeling inspired.

Ugh, I took a two hour computer test today for school. It was horrible. Haha.

Reviewers:

leggylover4ever: I read fast when I like stories as well! Haha. I changed my pen name after I wrote The Bloody Sword and I haven't gotten around to changing it yet. Hehe. And writing it on this story is probably just from habbit. –shrugs- I'm glad you liked the flashback as well. I did too.

KissTheRainGirl12489: Indeed painful. I could never do it. I'm a chicken. Haha.

Aroswein: Well then. I'm glad you get pleasure out of people's pain! Haha. I'm just joking. It's all fun and games until someone gets hurt... then it's hilarious!

Beling2: I'm really, really glad you liked the flashback! Haha. Yes, sometimes absence makes the heart grow fonder. Sometimes. Heh. There will be more Legolas later on. I promise! –crosses heart-

Later all-

Blue September Rain


	11. The Second Message

When the Snow Falls Red

Chapter 11: The Second Message

Don't own.

I'm sorry for the graphic ness in this chapter.

Thranduil and Finwë watched silently as the novices prepared Valandil for transportation. As they stood there, helpless, the door opened. Thranduil turned his head to see his son enter the room. He was rubbing the back of his head. "What's the matter, Legolas?" Thranduil asked, completely unaware that he had shoved him out of the way while passing him in the hallway.

Legolas didn't know that. He thought that Thranduil was being sarcastic with him. He just shook his head, ignoring him, and went to Lólindir. "Could I get Náessë's pain killer herbs?" He asked. The elf, who had once again gone silent, nodded and took out the herbs, handing them to Legolas. The young prince knew what to do with them now. Without another word, he left the Hall.

Thranduil watched his son leave, puzzled. He turned to his friend. "What was that about?" He asked. Finwë shrugged.

"Have you told him that you no longer think it was he who hurt Náessë?" Finwë asked, thinking maybe that was the reason for the cold shoulder. Thranduil slapped his forehead.

"You're right, _mellon-nin_!" Thranduil cried out. Finwë shook his head.

"I am sorry. Go... speak with your son. I will oversee them." He said, gesturing to the novices, who did not need to be watched. Thranduil nodded, and swept out of the room.

He followed the very faint footsteps of the elven prince through the halls until they stopped, and he heard the sound of a door closing. He continued on his way, and listened for voices inside the room.

"Here Náessë." Came Legolas's voice.

"Thank you." His daughter's voice was quiet. Thranduil knocked on the door.

It was opened a moment later by Legolas, who looked up at the king, then stepped aside to let him in, figuring that the king wanted to speak with the princess. "Could I talk with you for a moment, _ion-nin_?" He asked. Legolas was surprised, then looked to Náessë, who was content with her tea. She nodded. Legolas followed his father out of the room, and Thranduil closed the door behind him.

Órelindë's hands flew to her mouth, her eyes wide in terror. Her face turned a faint green color, and she ran from the stables, and put her hands against the side of the stables, thus emptying her stomach of all contents.

The sight was horrid. Seven elven guards lay slaughtered on the ground, their blood soaking the dirt and hay. The horses were stomping their hooves, whinnying for the loss of their keepers. The smell was rancid. It was clear they had been dead for a few days. Órelindë's breathing quickened, and she held a clammy hand against her forehead. There was another sight in the stables that disturbed her. 'When the snow falls red will the killing cease,' was written on the wall in large letters, dripping. It was written in blood. It was much the same as what had happened in the Hall of Healing.

Suddenly, the tears were flowing from her eyes, landing on the snow, melting it away. A breeze blew through the trees, and she stood up straight. The smell was beginning to leak from the barn. She ripped a small part of her dress and held the cloth against her nose as she went in to inspect the bodies.

One no longer had a head, but it was lying nearby. The expression was that of terror. Tears resumed to fall down her cheeks. She moved to the next one. Several sword wounds, and one fatal one to the heart. The others were much the same. As she was leaving the stables, her hand covered in salty tears, she stumbled. She fell to her knees, dropping her cloth. She had tripped over the severed head.

She let out a scream. Once again, the tears fell, and she was paralyzed with fear.

A passing guard heard the scream and he turned in the direction of it. Then the smell washed up against him like the ocean against rocks. He covered his nose and looked inside the stables. He stepped back in fear. Then he saw Órelindë, the healer, on the ground, crying. He rushed inside, and he helped her up. Keeping one arm around her, he guided her from the stables. Once out, he shut the doors. Órelindë fell against him, tears soaking his uniform. He patted her back gently, trying to comfort her.

"It'll be alright..." He whispered. He knew of course this was a lie and Órelindë knew it, but still, it was comforting to hear. The solder slipped his arm through hers and he led her back to the palace. She was quivering in fear.

Five dark figures slipped away from the shadows of the stables into the forest, the wind sweeping away their tracks.

Thranduil placed a comforting hand on Legolas's shoulder. "I have an apology to make." He said, looking into his son's eyes. Legolas stared back. "I am sorry for accusing you of hurting Náessë. I was not thinking. It is obvious that you would never do anything to hurt your sister. I hope you can forgive me." Thranduil said, sincerity filing his face. Legolas averted his eyes from his father's.

"In due time." He said quietly. Thranduil sighed. He had feared that Legolas would say something like that. He knew that it was harsh for a father to acuse a son of something like that, and Thranduil would have to do everything and anything in his power to win back the trust of his son.

"Aranel will be along to apologize as well, for he is also sorry." Thranduil said, trying to help the matter, but it only seemed to make it worse. Legolas's face grew angry, and saying nothing, he turned to the door to go back in, when they heard sobs coming from around the corner at the end of the hall.

Father and son hurried down the hall, and turned. They found Órelindë clutched a soldier, who was holding her up. She was sobbing, and was caught with the hiccups. Her body shook violently every time she hiccupped.

"Órelindë! What's wrong?" Thranduil asked, running to his friend. Órelindë turned from the soldier, and she buried her face in his robes. The king held his friend, looking to the soldier, who's face was slightly green. Legolas moved to the soldier and pulled him away from the king and healer.

"What happened?" He asked in low tones. The soldier hesitated a moment before answering.

"Something happened in the stables." He said, stammering. Legolas looked puzzled, so the soldier led him away. The whole way to the stables, he kept asking weather or not he should show the prince what was in the stables. He thought he'd better, seeing as it affected him in a way. "Prepare yourself." The soldier said before opening the doors. Legolas had no idea what he was talking about. The soldier pushed the door open a little, and Legolas peeked inside.

He quickly turned away and covered his mouth, running into some trees. The soldier quickly shut the door and went to the prince's side. "I am sorry." He said. Legolas lifted his head. His face was pale. He wanted to say something, but nothing would come out. He simply stared at the stables, breathing hard.

"Did you see the message?" Legolas asked. The soldier nodded.

"I did. Who is doing this?" He asked. Legolas shook his head.

"Wait..." he said suddenly. The soldier turned to him.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I think I..." He started to say, but stopped talking. He bolted off to the palace, leaving the soldier in the dark.

Galadriel was sitting on a bench, holding a hand to her forehead. Her golden hair was falling over her shoulders. Snow flakes were falling, and they were resting on her head until they melted from her body heat.

A thin hand rested on her shoulder. "What is wrong?" Celeborn asked, his dark eyes shining. Galadriel looked up, and he saw that his wife had tears in her eyes. He quickly sat down beside her and pulled her thin frame into his arms.

In her low, beautiful voice, she answered, "Something is amiss in Mirkwood. Horrible... bloodshed."

"Bloodshed?" Celeborn asked in surprise. Galadriel nodded, the tears still falling from her eyes.

It was not often that she cried, and Celeborn knew that when she did, it was something large. "Shall we leave?" He asked. Galadriel nodded.

Ack. Interesting chapter no? Sorry for the um... graphics. –ahem- I always thought being a horror writer would be cool.... I guess I got the inspiration from The Texas Chainsaw Massacre, and Sleepy Hollow, both of which are good movies! Heh.

Later all-

Blue September Rain


	12. Confusion in the Dark

When the Snow Falls Red

Chapter 12: Confusion in the Dark

Don't own.

A/N: Oh. The names of the characters in this story have nothing to do with any other elves who may have the same name. All the names I choose are random. Haha.

A/N2: I love it when ideas just suddenly come to me, especially when they're... EVIL!!! MUAHAHAHAHAH! You're all gonna hate me for this...

The night was dark and overcast. The moon struggled to shine it's rays through the dense clouds, but to no avail.

In the deep, dark of Mirkwood, four elves were standing around the glowing fire. The smirks on their faces were enough to show that they were pleased with how easily they had killed the elves in the stables.

There was a sudden crunch of leaves, and they turned to see a fifth figure slink through the trees, a dark hood casting shadows over his face. The four ex-soldiers grinned. "Excellent work. I will be back in due time for your next assignment. Farewell for now." The elf disappeared into the trees.

The four elves looked at each other, grinning.

Legolas was aware of the pressing darkness, and also of the warning the trees were giving him, but he disregarded them. He was determined to find the four guards who had escaped. They were the ones who were doing the horrible things all over Mirkwood. He would find them, and kill them. Nothing was going to stop him, not even the trees.

Too bad he should have listened to the trees...

Thranduil was pacing once more. Finwë was watching him, and Órelindë was still a nervous wreak. Uruviel and Lólindir were watching them. Finally, Lólindir looked to Uruviel, and she nodded.

"Pardon the intrusion, My Lord, but shouldn't we get Valandil to Lord Elrond?" She asked. Thranduil looked up at the young elf, and he sighed. He knew it was true, but with Órelindë in the state she was in, and the terrible event that took place in the stables, everything was up in the air, and he no longer knew what to say about anything.

The door to the Hall of Healing opened and a slim figure slipped in. All heads turned. "Lady Náessë!" Uruviel cried, running to the princess's aide. She slipped one arm around her waist and held onto Náessë's arm.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Thranduil asked, taking in his daughter's pale face and pained look.

"Where is Legolas?" She asked quietly as Uruviel helped her into one of the beds. Thranduil and Finwë looked at each other.

"I don't know." Thranduil whispered. He had no seen him since he had talked to him earlier in the day.

The door to the Hall opened wider, and Aranel appeared. He was dressed in his hunting clothes. "Aranel, why are you dressed in that manner?" Thranduil asked.

"I was out at the stables, trying to find any clues as to what happened." Aranel replied.

"Did you find anything?" Finwë asked. The prince shook his head. "Oh..." He said, disappointed.

"Did you happen to see Legolas?" Thranduil asked. Aranel shook his head no.

The room silenced. There was a soft moaning coming from Valandil. Órelindë, despite the mess she was, jumped up and ran to his side. His condition was worsening.

"Thranduil, Valandil must get to Lord Elrond." She said. Thranduil nodded. He knew it was true, but there was so much going on at once that he couldn't keep his thoughts straight.

"Finwë, go get a carriage ready. Find some guards who will go with him." Thranduil ordered the captain. Finwë bowed and left the room. Órelindë turned to Lólindir.

"You know the most about his condition. I want you to ride with him. Stay in Rivendell with Lord Elrond." She told him. Lólindir nodded in acknowledgement. She thus turned to Uruviel. "I want you to stay with Náessë at all times. Keep her supplied with her pain killing tea. From the looks of it, she needs it now." Uruviel looked to her charge, and bit her lower lip in embarrassment. Náessë's face was showing much pain. The young elf hurried to the herb table to prepare the tea.

"And what of my brother?" Náessë asked quietly. There was no way she was going to let them forget about him.

"Aranel, will you go search for him?" Thranduil asked his son. Aranel nodded. After that, Aranel, Finwë, and Órelindë all left the room. Thranduil waited for Uruviel to finish the tea before picking his daughter up in his arms and carrying her back to her room, the novice healer following in his footsteps.

Aranel made his way down to the stables which had been cleared of the dead elves. There was only one other elf in the stables. "Prince Aranel! Are you going out again?" He asked. Aranel nodded. The elf readied Aranel's horse. Then, the crowned Prince mounted his horse and rode away into the forest, searching for his brother. He hoped he could find him before...

An unusual silence had fallen over the forest. Legolas looked about him, but he sensed nothing. It seemed as though the trees had too fallen silent. But there was a crunch behind him. He turned in the saddle of his horse, squinting through the darkness, trying to make out where the sound came from.

In a flash, red eyes appeared in the dark, and they lunged forward at Legolas. He let out a cry as he was knocked off his horse and onto the ground. A large wolf was standing over him, baring it's sharp teeth, and a white foam forming at it's mouth. Legolas reached for his elven knife, but the wolf trapped his hand with a heavy gray paw. Legolas struggled against the wolf, but it held firm. Finally, Legolas was able to kick his leg out, hitting one of the back legs of the wolf. The wolf was taken by surprise and it fell back, and Legolas was able to stand. He pulled out an arrow and his bow, and he aimed it at the wolf. He fired. It struck the wolf in the right shoulder, but it advanced on the elf. Legolas's shoulder became sore, and he realized that he hadn't used it since he was shot in the shoulder by the foolish guards.

The wolf lunged for Legolas, and he hit the elf, knocking him back to the ground. Dark blood was falling from the wound on the wolf's shoulder, and it soaked into the fur. Legolas could smell it, and he wrinkled his nose. It smelled foul, like that of the spiders and orcs that used to roam the forest.

Legolas rolled, trying to get out from under the wolf, but this time, it reached down with it's huge, foaming teeth and grabbed his arm. Blood immediately began to rush to the teeth marks, soaking his tunic. His bit his lower lip a little too hard in pain, causing blood to come to his lip too. His tongue tasted the blood.

To Legolas's horror, the wolf let out a long howl, and it looked back down at him with red eyes. He knew that in minutes, the wolf's friends would soon join him. Legolas struggled against the wolf, but it bit his other arm.

Suddenly, an arrow flew from nowhere, and struck the wolf in the head. It stared out for a moment before it's body went rigid and fell down on top of Legolas. The air escaped from Legolas's lungs, and he could no longer breath. Blood from the wolf was spilling out all over him, and it was getting onto his face and into his hair. Legolas tried to push away, but the pain in both his arms prevented him from doing so.

"I see you got yourself in more trouble, Legolas." A voice came from behind him. Legolas, trying to catch his breath, tried to see who was talking. The wolf was too heavy for him to figure it out. The wolf was then removed from the young prince's body and air came rushing back into his lungs. He breathed in relief.

Aranel's face appeared in the darkness, and he held out a hand to his brother. Legolas took it, and was hoisted to his feet. "You smell of blood." Aranel commented, wrinkling his nose. Legolas sighed and nodded. "What are you doing out here?"

"You remember the guards who were demoted?" Legolas asked.

"Yes..."

"They are the ones who have been causing all the trouble in Mirkwood! I know it!" Legolas burst out. Aranel raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure?" He asked. Legolas looked at him in disbelief.

"What do you mean? Of course it's them!" Legolas cried out. Aranel shook his head.

"You are wrong, little brother. Why would they have enough reason to kill elves, just because they were demoted?" Aranel asked. Legolas could not believe what he was hearing.

"I know I'm right!" Legolas shouted. Aranel rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, Legolas." He said. In the blink of an eye, he drew a dagger and held it to Legolas's throat. Legolas's eyes widened in terror. He was suddenly aware once again of the pain in his arms.

What occurred next was the worst sort of thing. Older brother Aranel, took his dagger, and held it tight. He slammed his fist down into Legolas's shoulder, the one that had already been injured. The blade of the dagger entered Legolas's flesh. Little Brother Legoals screamed in pain. Aranel let out a laugh, then removed the dagger from his shoulder. Legolas slumped to the ground, and watched helplessly as Aranel slaughtered Legolas's childhood horse.

"You... how could you... Aranel!" Legolas cried out. Aranel turned to him.

"If you tell anyone, Náessë will be next!" He shouted at him, then disappeared into the forest.

Legolas's breath quickened, and he fell to the ground, his eyes sliding closed.

MUAHAHHA! You thought you had it figured out didn't you? Haha... but you didn't! At least... I thought you didn't! I don't know. Wee! So was this a surprise to you? Let me know. –grins evilly-

Reviewers:

Deana: Indeed it was nasty. Poor Legolas!

Aroswein: How was that for Legolas torture? –snicker- So is this what you thought might happen?

Kelsey: -cackles evilly- All in due time, _mellon-nin_, all in due time.

Later all-

Blue September Rain

-contemplates weather she should update before camp or not-


	13. Uncertainty of Naesse

When the Snow Falls Red

Chapter 13: Uncertainties of Náessë

Don't own.

This will be the last chapter you get until I get home from band camp. I'll try to make it long, but I don't know. I'm kinda depressed right now because my best friend isn't going to camp this year because she quit band. I don't know how I'm going to survive. Oh well. I hope you enjoy.

OH and by the way... this chapter will go with the book, where Haldir didn't die. Stupid movie. –cough-

The sun was rising in the east, casting it's bright rays out across Middle Earth, bringing the joy of another day to the lives of many.

Galadriel sat tall on her horse, her white cloak wrapped around her thin shoulders. Her long golden hair fell down in waves on her back, and her wise, old eyes sparkled. Beside her, Celeborn was looking less comfortable. "Couldn't we have taken the route around the forest?" He asked, glancing at his wife. Galadriel cast a side long glance at him.

"No. Middle Earth would surely loose a precious soul if we did so." She said in her low voice. Celeborn sighed.

"And I suppose you aren't going to tell me who that is?" He asked. Galadriel gave him one of her brightest smiles.

"No." Celeborn scowled, and he heard the snicker coming from behind him of the elf they had brought along for the journey. Celeborn turned and glared at Haldir, who in turn made his grin wider.

Thranduil watched the carriage pull away from the palace and down the dirt path leading out of Mirkwood. Beside him, Órelindë and Finwë were watching as well, the same expression on their faces. All were worried, but only Órelindë knew of his true condition. She knew he was fading, and she could only hope to the Valar that Elrond could save him.

As the carriage pulled out of sight, Thranduil turned. "We should return. I must be there for the morning meal." He said. Órelindë and Finwë nodded, and followed their King and long time friend back to the palace.

Uruviel was helping Náessë down to the dining hall when she saw Aranel. "Brother, did you find Legolas last night?" She asked, narrowing her eyes. Aranel shook his head sadly.

"Sorry, Náessë, but I did not. I searched as far as I could, but it soon grew too dark for me to find him. I shall ride out again later." He said. Náessë nodded, but she kept her eyes narrow. She was getting the feeling she could not trust him.

When the three of them reached the dining hall, they waited for their father. When he arrived, he looked around the table, and did not see Legolas. "Where is Legolas?" He asked. Náessë looked to Aranel to wait for his explanation.

"I'm afraid I could not find him last night, Ada. I will go searching for him later on after the morning meal." Aranel said casually. Náessë thought this was odd, but before she could think about it further, Uruviel interrupted her thoughts by helping her to get her food and eat.

Celeborn was lost in his thoughts when he was pulled out sharply by a long howl, which was close by. He looked to Galadriel, then to Haldir, who had heard it as well. They kicked their horses and they hurried off in the direction of the howl.

When they arrived at the source of the howl, they found five wolves surrounding something on the ground. Haldir drew his bow, and fired an arrow at one of the wolves. It struck true, and the wolf fell over, dead. This distraced the other wolves, and they turned to see where the arrow had come from.

"They are foul creatures." Haldir whispered. He moved forward in front of his Lord and Lady. He notched another arrow and fired, killing another one of the wolves. This time, they started to advance on Haldir. Celeborn slid off his horse and slipped into the trees, using the shadows to his advantage. He moved around the fight scene, and came out of the trees on the other side. The wolves had moved and he could see what they were sniffing at. It was none other than the prince, Legolas. Celeborn was almost about to cry out when he heard a voice in his head.

"_Do not scream, meleth-nin. It will frighten the wolves."_ Galadriel said. Celeborn nodded, and he remained silent, waiting for Haldir to kill the wolves.

The task did not take long, as Haldir was skilled with a bow. When the carcasses were moved away, they went to Legolas's side. Galadriel evaluated his wounds. A stab wound to the shoulder, bit marks on both arms... and he had hit his head on a rock. No doubt there would be some damage there. She could see the stained snow under his head, confirming that he had hit it hard enough to draw blood.

He was also covered in wolf blood, which is what probably drew the wolves to his body. "What shall we do with him, Lady?" Haldir asked, looking down at the elf prince that he was very fond of.

"Take him back to the palace." Galadriel said. She motioned to him with her hand, and Celeborn knelt down and picked up the unconscious elf from the ground. Galadriel mounted her horse, and Celeborn hoisted him up to her horse, and she wrapped her arms around him, aware of the blood that was dried on his hair. He must have been out there for a while. She held him close, and waited for Haldir and her husband to mount before continuing on through the forest.

Órelindë was leaning over Náessë, checking her wounds. "They are healing just fine, Náessë. You will be better very soon. You were lucky that those arrows were not poisonous." She said, dressing the wound on her leg.

"I'm glad." Náessë replied, smiling at the healer. "It is not often you have to tend to me." She commented. Órelindë smiled.

"Indeed. You were usually the one to drag in your brothers when they were hurt. But pay no mind, Náessë. You are a pleasure to tend to, for you actually tell me when you are in pain." The healer said with a smile. The princess smiled back, and leaned back in the soft pillows of her bed. "I will be back in a little while with your tea." She said, then left the room, and Uruviel returned.

"I brought the book you asked for." She said. Náessë thanked her, and took the leather bound book from her hands and opened it. Uruviel sat down in a chair beside the bed, but was very nervous and fidgety. This did not go unnoticed by Náessë.

"Is there something the matter?" She asked Uruviel. The novice healer looked down at the floor. Without a word, she pulled a small book out from the folds of her dress.

"I took this from the library. I was going to read it tonight before I went to bed, but I felt guilty about taking it." Uruviel confessed, lying the small blue book on the bed next to Náessë. The princess picked it up and looked at the title that was written in silver script; _Elvish Tales from Ancient Greenwood_. Náessë smiled fondly at the book. She handed it back to the girl.

"Read it. I think you will enjoy it. Please, feel free to take books from the library, as long as you return them when you are through. If any one questions you, ever, just tell them that Princess Náessë said you could, and if they have a problem with that, they can come talk to me." Náessë said. Uruviel scrambled to her feet, took the book that was being offered to her, then bowed low.

"Oh thank you! Thank you so much! You are a wonderful princess!" She cried, almost in tears. Náessë held up a hand.

"That is not necessary. Please, just enjoy the book." She said. Uruviel nodded and sat down and opened the book right away. Náessë watched her for a moment before retreating into her thoughts.

--_flashback--_

_The sun had set, and the world was dark. There was a candle burning on the night table next to the large bed, almost too large maybe for the small occupant. A little blond elf with bright blue eyes sat on the bed, his hands folded in his lap. His older sister had promised him a surprise. _

_As he waited quietly in the room, the door opened, and a beautiful young elf entered the room. Her dark hair fell over her shoulders, and she was wearing a long, flowing velvet dress. A silver tiara was resting on her head, and her hair was braided in the fashion of a princess. _

_Legolas was bouncing on his bed now in anticipation. Náessë smiled at him and crossed the room and sat down on the edge of the bed. Legolas crawled over to her and sat down in her lap. "You have present for me?" He asked. She smiled at him, marveling at the way that his blue eyes sparkled. _

"_Yes, Little Leaf, I have a present for you." She said, and she pulled something out of a pocket in her dress. It was small, and square, and wrapped in cloth. Legolas took it from her, and pulled the cloth away, revealing a small blue book. As he could not yet read the title, he held it out to his sister. _

"_Read?" He asked. She smiled. _

"_It says 'Elvish Tales from Ancient Greenwood', Little Leaf. The stories in this book are about great elven warriors and other elves who were great and did wonderful things." She opened the book to a page, and showed him a beautiful picture of an elf slaying a dragon. Legolas gasped in delight. _

"_You read?" He asked. Náessë nodded. _

"_Yes, Little Leaf. Now come." She said, and she set down the book and lifted him into her arms. She took him to the head of the bed and pulled away the blankets, and tucked him in. He waited, and she sat down beside him, and he leaned into her. "Now, this story is about a great elf who was a great archer..."_

_After three stories from the book, Legolas was asleep. Náessë smiled down at him. She tucked the book into his arms, then kissed his forehead. As she rose, she saw something she hadn't noticed before. There was a picture on the night table. She picked it up. It was done with coal pencils. It was an elf-maiden standing on a great ship, waving. She bore a striking resemblance to Náessë's own mother. In the bottom corner of the picture she saw that Legolas had attempted to write his name. He got as far as Leg, but the rest of the letters were scribbles, as if he just gave up. _

_Náessë replaced the picture. It had only been one week ago that her Naneth had left to cross the sea to the Undying lands. Náessë had taken it upon herself to make sure that her family was happy, and she was most worried about Legolas, for he was still young and still did not fully understand that their Naneth was not coming home. _

_Náessë leaned down and blew out the candle, then left the room, pulling the door closed. _

_--end flashback--_

Aranel was about the leave the palace when he saw some horses emerging from the forest. It was Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn, accompanied by Haldir. Aranel bit his lip. This would not end well. Instead of having the Lord and Lady see him, he slipped off quietly into the woods.

Galadriel and Celeborn rode right up to the palace, and while they were in the process of taking Legolas off the horse, a soldier came running down the steps. "Lady Galadriel, Lord Celeborn!" He cried. When he reached the bottom step, he bowed. "What happened?" He asked.

"We found Prince Legolas in the woods, hurt." Celeborn said. "We need to get to Órelindë and the Hall of Healing." He said. The soldier nodded and led them to the Hall of Healing, which they could have found themselves, but did not say anything. Haldir left the small group to find Thranduil and possibly Aranel to tell them of the news.

When Haldir found Thranduil, he was pacing in his room, as he had always done. When Haldir entered the room, Thranduil stopped.

"Haldir! What are you doing here?" He asked in surprise.

"I came with Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn. I had something to tell you." He said. Thranduil nodded, signaling for him to go on. "We found Legolas in the forest, injured. He had bit marks on both arms, as well as a stab wound in his shoulder." He explained.

"WHAT?" The king roared. Haldir nodded, taking a small step back. He, like so many others, was afraid of the king when he was angry.

Ok, this is kinda long, right? Well, I'm losing my desire to write this chapter now, and I need to sleep seeing as it's 1:44 am and I need to be "awake" at 6.

This is the last chapter until probably next Sunday. So I hope you enjoy it! And don't forget to review!

ALSO! If you want –cough- you could always read and review my other stories –cough- Hehe. Ehem. Anyway, enjoy you're week, as I will not enjoy mine, and I shall see you next week.

Farewell, _mellyn-nin_.

Blue September Rain


	14. A Stroll in the Woods

When the Snow Falls Red

Chapter 14: A Stroll in the Woods

Don't own.

Sorry about the slowness of updating. I got back from band camp and I was so burned out I didn't want to do anything but sleep, then I've had a busy week what with school starting back up, having homework already, and marching band taking up most of my life. I'm heading up north right now, with a laptop, so I'll keep writing, since I know what I'm doing now.

If Thranduil could control the weather with his emotions, there would be a thunderstorm, hurricane and tornado happening in his room... at the same time.

He was storming forward towards a very scared Haldir, his face red with anger, and his eyes nearly bugging out of his head. When he looked like he was about ready to kill Haldir, a strange expression came over his face. Haldir recognized this expression, as he had been in the service of the Lady of the Wood for a _long_ time. Galadriel was talking to him in his mind.

Haldir watched as the red disappeared from his face, and his eyes went back into his head. Haldir smirked.

"I am sorry, Haldir. I overreacted." Thranduil said, casting his eyes to the floor.

"'Tis alright, My Lord. Now that you have clamed yourself, shall we go to the Hall of Healing?" He asked. Thranduil nodded and calmly followed the elf out of the room and down the hall.

Náessë looked around, and saw that the coast was clear. She moved to a door and pushed it open. She stepped inside the room and shut the door quietly, well, as quietly as it would. She turned back around and looked around the room she was in. It was a bedroom. The heavy curtains were drawn, so there was no sunlight streaming into the room. She moved to the windows and threw open the curtains, and the rays of sun filtered into the room. She looked around. She could see dust particles roaming through the air. It was obvious that they came from the curtains, meaning they hadn't been moved in a while. She knew full well that Aranel liked to keep his curtains open during the day.

She continued to examine the room, and the sight was confusing to her. The bed was made, perfectly. There were no creases in the blankets or anything. She also knew that by now, the candles in the room that were replaces weekly should be about half way burned, but they were still perfect and new. She moved to the desk and looked at the papers. Some of them were unfinished and dated to several days ago. "Strange." She whispered to herself.

She went back to the door after her examination of the room, and she started to pull open the doors when she heard voices. She knelt to the floor and listened. It was two servants, a girl and a boy. They were holding hands. Náessë knew these two as the ones who were in love. A kitchen girl and a cleaning boy. They were talking.

"Strange things have been happening in the kitchen." The girl commented.

"Like what?" The boy questioned.

"Well, food has been disappearing. Also, Prince Aranel has been coming frequently to take more food. When asked, he just says he is going with the Princess and Prince to the archery fields and they were going to eat out there. It wasn't so strange at first, until I started noticing how much he was taking. The amount he was taking could feed several people, almost too much for just three." The girl said.

Inside the room, Náessë brought a finger to her chin in deep thought. Strange. Aranel taking food? That wasn't like him. He always claimed that food made his arm slow, and he wouldn't allow it when ever he was facing off against Legolas.

She listened, but their talk turned to servant gossip. She waited until their voice were faint, and she slipped out of the room, closing the door. She knew now that something wasn't right.

Aranel was rushing through the forests, when he finally came to a clearing. His pace slowed, and he walked through the trees. There was four elves sitting around the fire, looking at the flames, silent.

Although, they heard him come through the trees, so they turned their attention to him. They grinned.

"Why hello, _Your Highness_." Saeros said, sarcasm almost dripping from his words. Aranel raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

"Do not worry, for in time, you _will_ be calling me that." He said. "Aranel, and the rest of that good for nothing family will pay." He growled, taking a place on the ground between Searos and Daeron.

"Have they been buying your act?" Feanor asked from across the fire.

"I think so... well... except for that wretched girl Náessë. I think she is suspicious." He sighed. "Sometimes when Thranduil is talking to me, I forget to answer to Aranel. I'm not used to it." He said, staring into the flames. The four heads nodded, and the group fell silent.

As Náessë was walking through the hall, she heard footsteps. She turned, and saw Thranduil and wait a minute... Haldir? What was he doing here? She moved aside as Thranduil rushed past her, but Haldir stopped. "What are you doing here?" She asked him, blushing slightly.

"I traveled here with Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel." He said, the same light pink blush appearing on his cheeks. They smiled at each other.

"Oh. What's going on?" She asked. Haldir's expression changed and he became serious.

"We found Legolas in the woods. He was attacked by wolves, from what we can gather. He may also have a head wound." He told her. Náessë's hands flew to her mouth and she took a step back. Attacked by wolves?

"Wait... where did you find him?" She asked.

"Not too far from the edge of the woods." He replied. To his surprise, Náessë suddenly whirled around and ran down the hall after her father. Haldir shrugged to himself and followed.

"relindë was already cleaning Legolas's wounds with the help of Galadriel when Thranduil burst into the room, soon followed by Náessë, then Haldir. Celeborn was sitting quietly against the wall, watching the scene. Before any words could be said, Náessë grabbed her father by his shoulders.

"Ada! Where is Aranel?" She asked. Thranduil shrugged.

"The last I saw him he said he was going out to find Legolas." He said. "Shouldn't he be back by now?" Thranduil asked. He looked to Galadriel.

"We did not see him." She said, then went back to helping "relindë. Thranduil looked at Náessë, and he could see in her eyes the mix of fear, worry, anger, and urgency. She clenched her fists, then turned and fled from the room. The room fell silent.

"Haldir, would you please follow her. See that she doesn't get hurt." Celeborn said, standing from his place and moving beside Thranduil, laying a hand on his shoulder. Haldir bowed.

"Yes, m'lord." he said and moved from the room.

Náessë burst into her room, grabbed her cloak and threw it about her shoulders. She took some thin gloves from a shelf and slipped them on over her slender hands. Then she left her room, and made her way to the stables.

Haldir was close behind her. He finally caught up with her at the stables. "I was instructed to come with you." Haldir said. Náessë nodded, paying no mind. She had to get into the forest, and soon. The stable elf brought out Náessë and Haldir's horses, and the two elves mounted and sped off into the forest.

After about fifteen minutes of riding, Náessë slowed and closed her eyes. Haldir watched her. She was listening to the trees. He always marveled at the way that the children of Thranduil were so in tune with the trees. Náessë opened her eyes and looked at him.

"I am not as good as Legolas at talking to the trees, but they say there is something disturbing them that way." She said, pointing off into a very dense section of the woods. "They say the horses will not be able to make it through." She dismounted, and tied her horse to a tree trunk. Haldir did the same, and soon, the two of them were making their way into the dense part of the forest.

The light was lessening as they moved further, and the trees looked menacing, like they were angry. The only sound their could hear was the soft rustle of leaves of the trees high above them. Náessë, who was leading, fell back to walk along side Haldir. Haldir sensed that she was afraid, so he held out his arm, and she gratefully took it.

Saeros lifted his head and listened. Something wasn't right. He looked to his master. "Sir, someone is coming. Actually, two people are coming." He said. Their master stood.

"Spread the fire." He said.

"But sir.."

"Do it! Do not argue with me, or will you be taken back to the palace! Spread the fire to the dead trees and brush. Then get away. Otherwise, you will burn, or die of suffocation." He said. The four nodded, and watched as their master left them, then they went to work.

He moved along quietly until he heard soft voices. He recognized one to be Náessë, but the other was unfamiliar. Finally, he climbed into a tree, and looked around. He saw two elves making their way through the forest. One of them was indeed Náessë, but the other blond elf, he did not know who that was.

As he waited silently, their talking stopped. "Something's wrong." the blond elf said.

"Yes." Náessë said quietly. Náessë turned her face up and looked into the trees. She spied someone standing in the trees. "Aranel! Is that you?" She called.

Náessë watched as Aranel dropped from the trees. "Hello Náessë." He said. He just nodded to the other elf, since he did not know his name.

"Aranel! Where have you been? I thought you came out here to look for Legolas?" Náessë asked.

"I did. I couldn't find him." Aranel explained.

"That's because Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn found him. He was attacked by wolves!" Náessë almost screamed at him.

"Oh." Aranel replied. Then, he turned, and sniffed the air. "Do you smell that?" He asked. Náessë too sniffed, as well as Haldir.

"Smoke!" Haldir cried. The three of them ran into the forest further, and they felt the heat of the flames, then saw the wall. It was a huge wall of flames, leaping up into the trees. Náessë screamed. Haldir grabbed her arm before she could run to the fire, to try to put it out. He knew there was nothing she could do.

"Haldir! Let me go!" She cried. Aranel made note of this. His name was Haldir.

"No princess! There's nothing you can do!" He cried back to her. Aranel walked up behind them, and he shoved Haldir in the back, causing him to fall to the ground. He grabbed Náessë's shoulder.

Náessë looked up. This feeling. It wasn't new. Something she had felt before... before she was shot by the arrows. She gasped.

"I knew you were on to me. Now you must die. Farewell, _sister_." He spat, and shoved her closer to the fire. Haldir jumped up to try to save her, but Aranel took out a hidden dagger and put it through his chest, then pulled it back. Haldir stumbled, and slumped to the ground. Náessë screamed. Aranel ran to the flames, picked up a large stick, then spread the fire into a circle around Náessë and Haldir. Laughing, he threw the burning stick to the ground, and left.

What a nice ending. I'm sure I've confused the hell out of you, but you might be able to figure it out... soon. If not, you'll find out in the next chapter. No worries!

Reviewers:

crimsonskye: Thanks, I'm glad you think so.

aroswein: I'll try, but torture isn't my forte. Sorry. Yes, Haldir is here! Everyone can rejoyce!

Beling2: Haha aren't twists and turns awesome?

KissTheRainGirl12489: Well, ok band camp wasn't that bad, but oh well... haha. It would be BETTER with my friends. Heh.

LittleCrazy1: I'm glad you like this story. Hehe. I have some fans who like torture, and then some who don't. EEK!

Kelsey: All your questions will be answered very soon.

Later-

Blue September Rain


	15. The Cave

When the Red Snow Falls

Chapter 15: The Cave

Don't own.

Náessë looked around her, her heart thumping against her chest. Her breath quickened, but with every breath, she took in black smoke. She looked down at the elf she held in her arms. Blood was spilling from the wound on his chest, and his face was paling. She tore at her dress until she got a large piece ripped off, and pressed it against his wound, trying to stop the bleeding. Although, there wasn't much she could do, as they were surrounded by leaping flames.

It wasn't long before Náessë was ready to give up. The flames were moving closer, and there was no way she could save both herself and Haldir. So she sat, huddled against Haldir, waiting for the inevitable.

Aranel strolled through the palace doors and went up to the Hall of Healing. Inside, he found a very subdued group. Celeborn, Galadriel, and Thranduil were sitting beside Legolas, watching him, while Órelindë was standing at a table, doing something that he could not see.

When he entered, Thranduil looked up.

"Aranel! You have returned!" He said, Aranel nodded.

"I am sorry that I was not able to find Legolas before the wolves got him, and when I went out today, I just could not find him. I guess I went in the wrong direction." Aranel said, gesturing to Legolas's body.

Celeborn glanced at his wife, who was eyeing the elf suspiciously. _I do not think I entirely trust this elf._ She said to him in his mind. Celeborn nodded to agree.

As silence fell upon the room again, Legolas suddenly opened his eyes, beads of sweat pouring down his face. He was panting. He then cried out, for the pain in his arms and shoulder came rushing back to him. He closed his eyes tight to try to fight back the pain.

"Legolas." Thranduil said, moving closer. Legolas opened his eyes a little.

"A-Ada. Something's.... wrong!" He cried... but the medicine and the loss of blood were too much, and he couldn't finish what he was saying. His eyes slid closed and he was asleep again. Thranduil looked to his friends.

A guard rushed into the room. "Your Highness! There is a forest fire!" The guard cried. Thranduil's eyes went wide and he leaped up and ran from the room, followed by Celeborn, Galadriel, and Aranel. Órelindë turned from what she was doing. A forest fire? In the winter? How? Something occurred to her. Náessë was out there! As was Haldir.

"Uruviel!" She called out. The apprentice appeared at her side. "Watch over Legolas. I must go." Órelindë said. Uruviel nodded and moved to sit down beside the sleeping prince. Órelindë hurried after Thranduil.

Lólindir was sitting beside Valandil, watching him, hoping to the Valar that he would live to get to Rivendell, and that Elrond would be able to save him.

"Look!" Someone shouted from outside the carriage. It stopped, and Lólindir climbed out. There was black smoke rising from the forest. They had left the forest hours ago, but there was so much smoke that it was as plain as day.

"A forest fire? In the winter?" On of the guards asked. Lólindir knew that this was no accident. Unless there was orcs or men in the woods, no elf would ever set the woods on fire.

As Lólindir moved back to the carriage, one of the guards spoke. "Come. We should try to get as far as we can today. I don't know how long Valandil will last."

In a few moments, their journey was underway once more, all with heavy hearts over the trees that would be lost in the fire.

A thin elf, lying on the ground, opened his eyes. His dark hair was falling over his shoulders. All he was wearing was his leggings. As his vision cleared, he looked around the best he could. His arms and legs her bound behind him. There was not much he could see. It was dark. He heard the faint sound of dripping water. It was cold, and damp in... wherever he was. He tried to roll over, but his whole body ached. He lifted his eyes, and saw that he was in a cave, for across from him there was a rocky wall. But this just wasn't any cave.

A small smile spread over his face as he looked at the paintings on the wall. And the words that had been painted. This was the cave that he, Náessë, and Legolas would play in during the summer when they were younger. They had even stayed the night in the cave a few times, either when it was raining to hard to get home, or if they had planned the stay in advance.

Soon, he heard voices. He closed his eyes to fake being unconscious, but he kept his ears open. "I don't agree with what Eärendir wanted us to do. Sure we were angry, but setting the forest on fire isn't really a way to get back at Thranduil." One voice said. Eärendir? Who was that?

"I agree. Did you see who he elves were that were walking in the forest?" A second asked.

"Yes. It was Princess Náessë, and one of the elves in the service of Lady Galadriel." A third replied.

"How did you know that?" A fourth asked.

"Because of his attire." The third explained.

"Wait a second. We just set fire to the forest, while Princess Náessë was out here?" The first cried in surprise. The four voices were silent. Elven curses arose in the cave and bounced off the walls. The four elves ran from the cave, their feet making a soft patting noise against the damp stone.

Thranduil and the others reached the stables, and he was about to go inside when he heard Órelindë's voice.

"Thranduil! Náessë is out there! So it Haldir!" She cried, running across the grass. Thranduil stopped and turned, staring at his friend. He said nothing, but turned back to the stable doors and threw them open. Galadriel saw the tears forming in his eyes. The poor elf. First one of his best friends, then his youngest son, and now his only daughter.

"We must go find them." Celeborn said suddenly. Galadriel looked to him.

"It is too rash! You cannot just go out into a fire." Galadriel argued. Thranduil turned to her, tears already falling down his cheeks.

"My daughter is out there somewhere and she could be hurt, or worse!" He cried out. "You can't tell me what to do!" He stomped into the stable. Galadriel shook her head. Celeborn rested his hand on her shoulder.

"Haldir is out there as well." He said softly. Haldir had been with them for many, many years, and Celeborn loved him like a son. He knew Galadriel did as well.

Galadriel looked into the eyes of her husband, and she sighed. Celeborn reached out and pulled his wife into his arms. It was one of the few times that she needed comforting.

"You are all fools." All turned to stare at Aranel.

"What are you talking about?" Thranduil asked, anger overcoming his sadness.

"You won't be able to save Náessë or Haldir. They will be dead soon, for the fire will consume their very flesh." He said, a dark smirk forming on his lips. Thranduil moved forward and put his hands on his son's shoulders.

"What has gotten into you Aranel?" he asked, angry. Aranel grabbed his hands and pushed them away.

"I am not Aranel! I am his twin, Eärendir!"

Hahaha. Cliff hanger. -snicker- Are things kinda sorta coming together yet?

Later-

Blue September Rain


	16. Questions Answered

When the Red Snow Falls

Chapter 16: Questions Answered

Don't own.

-still snickering from the cliff hanger in the last chapter-

All heads snapped to Thranduil. His eyes were wide, red, and his cheeks were tear stained. No one spoke. All were waiting for Thranduil to say something.

"Go ahead! Tell them!" Eärendir said, crossing his arms over his chest. "Tell about how _I_ should be the crowned prince and not my useless brother." Órelindë looked to Thranduil. He didn't look like he was going to say anything, so she did, since she was the only other person who knew.

"It's true." Gasps came from Celeborn and Galadriel. "The night that Aranel was born, there was a second baby born. Ireth named him Eärendir. She fought hard to keep both of the babies with her, but, it was soon decided that Eärendir should be sent away, because it would cause a fight to break out over the crown." Órelindë said.

"How did you find out?" Thranduil asked Eärendir. The elf looked up at the king.

"What do you mean how did I find out? I look exactly like him! Although, I thought it was just a coincidence. That was until a few months ago when I happened across he and Náessë at the river. I saw the same birthmark on his back as I have. I knew then that the rumors around my settlement must be true. That I was the brother of Aranel, Crowned Prince of Mirkwood." He said. "But, since you sent me away, I have come back to claim the throne. With Valandil on the verge of death, and Náessë dead, I will surely be victorious." He said with an evil laugh. Thranduil's eyes narrowed and he started to lunge at the elf, but Celeborn grabbed him and stopped him.

"What have you done with Aranel?" Thranduil shouted. Eärendir just smiled. Thranduil broke free from Celeborn and rushed at Eärendir, but because he was so blind with rage, he didn't see when Eärendir pulled out a dagger and held it up.

"Thranduil!" Both Galadriel and Celeborn shouted at the same time, but he could not act quick enough. The knife was plunged deep into his stomach. His eyes went wide and he clutched the dagger protruding from his stomach. Thranduil slumped to the ground.

"Now, to finish off Legolas." Eärendir said, and he turned and ran to the palace. Órelindë looked to Galadriel and Celeborn.

"I'll stay with Thranduil. Go find the captain of the guards and save Legolas!" She cried, dropping to the ground beside the king. The lord and lady of the wood nodded, and they ran off.

The heat of the flames was getting ever closer to Náessë and Haldir. Sweat was pouring down the princess's face. "N-Náessë?" Haldir said, lifting his eyes to her. She looked down at him, and she could see that he also had tears in his eyes.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I'm sorry I could not protect you." He said. She smiled a little, and brushed a stray lock of hair from his face.

"It is not your fault." She said. Haldir smiled.

"Princess Náessë!!" Náessë turned when she heard her name being called. She looked around. Through the flames, she could see four figures.

"In here!!" She called back. She watched as snow was being thrown on the fire in an attempt to stop the flames. It worked for a little bit, and one of the figures was able to jump through the flames. He had light brown hair and deep green eyes. He ran to Náessë and dropped down beside her.

"Your highness, my name is Dearon. I am... one of the guards that was demoted." He said. Náessë held her breath. She thought maybe he was going to kill her here and now.

"I am sorry." She said quietly. He shook his head.

"Think nothing of it. Come. We must get you out of here. Eärendir is getting out of control." He said.

"Who is.." She started to ask, but he cut her off.

"That's not important. Come on." He said. He lifted Haldir up off the ground. They moved a little closer to the flames, and on the other side, the other three were throwing snow on the flames. It went down a little.

"Jump through, princess." Dearon shouted to her over the roar of the fire. Náessë bit her lip. She closed her eyes, and jumped.

She felt the heat licking at her body as she flew through the flames. She thought she wasn't going to make it, and she was going to burn to death. But she felt hands on her arms and shoulders. She opened her eyes and saw three faces. The three elves pulled her away from the fire. She smiled and started to thank them, but her world went dark.

Saeros picked Náessë up in his arms, and they waited for Dearon to come through with Haldir. Finally, he jumped through the flames, and the four of them, carrying Náessë and Haldir, made their way back to the cave.

Alrighty. I know, short chapter. But let's recap.

-Thranduil was just stabbed and is now bleeding in the middle of the snow. Órelindë stayed with him while Galadriel and Celeborn went to find Finwë.

-Legolas is in the Hall of Healing with Uruviel.

-Lólindir is with Valandil on their way to Rivendell.

-Náessë and Haldir were rescued by the four guards and are being taken back to the cave.

-Eärendir is on his way to kill Legolas.

I think that's everyone. Haha. Well, except for one. -cough- Anyways, the next chapter will be longer and probably focus on just one of those things up there.. maybe two.

Tomorrow, September 5, is my birthday! Sixteen years old! Wee!

Later-

Blue September Rain


	17. Confessions

When the Snow Falls Red

Chapter 17: Reunion in the Cave

Don't own.

This chapter will be Náessë, Haldir, and Aranel, along with the four guards.

-- -- -- --

The air in the forest gradually got cooler and the winter air set in around them as they got further and further away from the fire. Valar knows how long it would burn. Elerossë scouted ahead, and found that nothing was out of place. They quickened their pace and were soon at the mouth of the damp cave.

Saeros laid Náessë down against the cave. He took a small cloth and wiped away the ash from her face. Dearon put Haldir down beside her and opened his tunic to find his wound. Elerossë was watching his two comrades, when he remembered something.

"We forgot about the prince." He said suddenly, and he turned on his heel and strode through the cave to the back.

Aranel heard voices and soft footsteps, so he opened his eyes. He saw one of the guards who was demoted walking towards him. He shut his eyes again, afraid that he was coming to hurt him. He tensed his body, waiting for the first blow, but it never came. Instead, he felt the bonds on his arms and legs being cut. Soon, his hands and legs were free. He opened his eyes and saw the guard holding out a hand to him. He took it and the guard hoisted Aranel to his feet. He swayed at first, but the guard's hand on his arm kept him from falling down.

"Come with me. There's someone here you might want to see." He said in a low voice. Aranel nodded, and followed, still a little dizzy.

They walked through the cave, and soon came to the mouth of the cave. Aranel saw Náessë lying on the ground, and beside her, Haldir! He ran, stumbling, and fell to his knees beside his sister and his friend.

"What happened?" He asked the guard standing next to him, who was Fëanor.

"It would be wise to wait until they woke up." he said. Aranel nodded and looked back to his sister. He reached up to her face and touched it. How long had he been in that cave. He didn't remember much except that…

"Aranel?" A soft voice said. He opened his eyes from thinking, and saw that Náessë was waking up. He sighed in relief. But to his surprise, she back away from him, a terrified look on her face.

"Náessë?" He asked in confusion.

"How do I know you're really my brother?" She asked. The elf who had brought Aranel to her spoke.

"He really is, your highness. We have a lot of explaining to do." He said. Náessë looked up at him, and then watched as the three other guards stood at his sides. One of them had stitched up Haldir's wound, and the Loríen elf was now resting peacefully. They sat down in front of Náessë, Aranel, and Haldir, and began their story.

"My name is Elerossë. This is Saeros, the one who accidentally shot Prince Legolas with an arrow." He said gesturing to an elf with dark hair and green eyes. Saeros grinned sheepishly. "This is Daeron," He said, pointing to the light-haired elf. "And this is Fëanor." he said pointing to the dark brown haired elf. "Anyway, after we found out that were demoted, we were indeed angry, and we did leave the stables on our own to get away."

"But," continued Fëanor, "that's when we met Eärendir. He was wondering the forest, and when he found out that we used to work for the palace, he was interested. He told us his story. He claimed that he was the twin of Aranel, the Crowned Prince of Mirkwood. Since we knew what Prince Aranel looked like, we figured he must be telling the truth. So he told us that if we helped him to get rid of the royal family, then we would get a share in the rule of the kingdom."

"Since we were still angry, we agreed to help him." Searos continued. "We agreed to help when all he wanted us to do was to trash the prince's room or the Hall of Healing, though we felt bad when we did it. But when it came to hurting you, Princess, we just couldn't. So he did that himself. He used the arrows we had stolen from Prince Legolas's room. It was his intention to frame Legolas. That was also the night that he kidnapped Prince Aranel and took his place. He drugged the prince with very strong sleeping herbs, and, we helped him drag him away. We had found this cave and thought it would be a good hiding place." He paused, taking in the looks he was getting from the Prince and Princess. Aranel was completely surprised at the fact that he might have a twin brother, and Náessë was just plain shocked. Dearon continued.

"We started to think that he was going too far when he wanted the elves in the stables hurt. We did not help him with that. We refused. We didn't think he'd be able to do it alone, and that somehow he would be caught and killed, but we were wrong."

Here, Aranel interjected a question. "What about when Finwë got sick? Elves do not fall ill." He asked. The four guards looked down at the floor.

"That was us. There was a cow wandering in the forest a while ago, and he was sick, so when he died, we took some of the flu he had and we kept it. It was just a little thing we wanted to keep, but then when we were demoted, we thought it would be a good idea to use on the captain." Elerossë said, still looking at the ground.

At this point, there were mixed feelings circling the cave. The guards were having trouble trying to not hate the prince and princess for getting them demoted, but they still felt betrayed and they did not think it was fair.

Aranel was trying to figure out whether to kill the guards now, or wait until later.

Náessë didn't know whether to feel sorry for the guards, or to hate them. "Go on." She said at last. Elerossë spoke.

"After what happened with the stables, we were starting to not trust him, and we were thinking of going back to the palace to tell the king what was going on, whether he would trust us or not. But when he wanted us to light the forest on fire, we knew there something wrong with him. Then we realized that we had lit the forest on fire while you were out there, Princess, so we went back to save you." He said.

At this last part, the red in Aranel's face went down and the anger in his eyes lessened. They had tried to help Náessë and they saved her life. Maybe they weren't all that bad.

"Why was "Until the Snow Falls Red" written in the rooms he destroyed?" Náessë asked.

"He's crazy. He thinks that the day that he becomes king, the snow will fall red, stained with blood, the blood that he drew." Saeros said. Silence fell upon the cave as each elf retreated into his or hers own thoughts.

"Valandil?" Náessë asked. Daeron looked up.

"That's was us, on orders from Eärendir. We didn't want to do it. We are sorry." He said. Náessë was angry, it was obvious, but there wasn't much she could do about it. These four had save her life, and Haldir's life. It became silent again.

"We understand that the king, and you two and Prince Legoals will hate us, and you have every reason to. We did not think before acting, and we have caused a lot of problems. Despite that, we want to help fix what we wronged. Even if we are put to death in the end, our guilt will at least be released from us." Fëanor said, lifting his head a little to look into the eyes of Aranel. The two held each other's gaze for a few moments, before Aranel smiled.

"Well, we obviously can't take care of him alone. I promise that your lives will be spared, as long as you help us." He said. Náessë looked to her brother, smiling.

-- -- -- --

Now are your questions answered? Haha. Anyways, the next chapter will be happening at the same time as this one. I don't know for sure. I'll let you know.

Later-

Blue September Rain


	18. Time to Shine

When the Snow Falls Red

Chapter 18: Time to Shine

Don't own.

I'm kinda proud of my self for writing chapters 14-17 so far just while on vacation. I know they're not long, but hey… it's all good. Haha.

-- -- -- --

_At the same time that Náessë and Aranel were finding out about Eärendir…_

Órelindë leaned over Thranduil, the snow melting and soaking through her dress, making her knees cold. She was cleaning out his wound the best she could before it got infected. So much had happened so quickly, that she was also using this time to collect herself, and prepare herself mentally for what may come.

Because not only was she worried about Náessë, Aranel, Haldir, and Thranduil, there was also Aranel's crazed twin brother going to the Hall of Healing at that very moment to try to kill Legolas. She had to do something. Valar knows how long it would take Galadriel and Celeborn to find Finwë.

When she finished cleaning the wound, she pulled a small amount of bandages from her dress pocket and wrapped it. If he woke up before she could get him some pain killers, he would be in a lot of pain.

Sighing, she pulled her sleeves over her hands and rubbed her face. She had not noticed the tears that were falling down her cheeks.

-- -- -- --

Uruviel closed the little blue book that Náessë had let her borrow from the palace library. She had just finished it and she enjoyed it a lot. The stories were classics that all elflings knew, but the book elaborated on them.

Feeling very good, she got up and started to redress Legolas's wounds on his arms and shoulders. The silence in the Hall of Healing was a welcome change, though, she did not know what was going on outside of the Hall. As long was it was nothing bad, she didn't really care.

As she was finished with the bandage on Legolas's shoulder, the door to the Hall opened. She turned, and saw Prince Aranel walk in. She smiled. "Good Evening, your highness." She said with a smile. He smiled back at her.

"You would mind letting me have a little alone time with my brother?" He asked. Uruviel nodded. She picked up the little book and left the room, going into the smaller room off to the side of the Hall of Healing. She left the door open a little, just in case the prince called to her.

Of course, the reader knows that it was not Prince Aranel who entered the room, but rather Eärendir. He smirked, and drew closer to the recovering elf, who had already felt the wrath of this elf. Slowly, Eärendir drew the long dagger from his belt and held it high over him.

"Farewell Legolas."

Uruviel had suddenly forgotten something she had to do while cleaning Legolas's wounds, so she leapt up from the chair and went to the door, throwing it open. She saw the Aranel holding the dagger up over Legolas, and she screamed.

Eärendir turned and saw the healer apprentice standing in the doorway, her hands clasped over her mouth. He growled, then lower his dagger. This girl would surely cause more commotion than needed. He would have to kill her. He broke out into a run, but Uruviel stepped back into the room and pulled the door shut. Eärendir grabbed the handle and yanked on it. He was too strong for her, and the door flew open, and Uruviel landed with a crash on the floor. He grabbed her by the front of her dress and held her up in the air and pressed her body against the wall. With his other hand, he held the dagger to her neck. She could see the blood that was on the dagger already, and she wondered who he had attacked.

She looked into his eyes, and she could see his malice and his anger. But she wasn't scared. A painful memory came back to her that had inspired her to become a healer…

--Flashback--

_Uruviel was playing with her best friend and little brother by the river one afternoon many years ago. They were swinging on the low branches of the trees and splashing their feet in the river. Their parents had told them to be careful and to not swim in the river, for it was too fast moving for them, and they would be swept away. _

_While they were playing, Uruviel saw some berries on the other side of the river. "Look!" she shouted. Her friend and her brother looked, and they too saw the berries._

"_I wish we could get some." Her friend said. _

"_Me too." Her brother agreed. _

"_We can! We just have to get to the other side!" Uruviel said. There was no doubt in her mind that they could somehow get the berries. "Someone could just climb through the branches. It doesn't look that hard." she said, looking around. "Why don't you try?" She said, looking at her friend. _

"_I don't think so." Her friend said. "I don't want them that much." Uruviel rolled her eyes and looked to her little brother. _

"_How about you? Why don't you try?" She asked. Her little brother, who always aimed to please his big sister, nodded with enthusiasm._

"_Why don't you go?" Her friend asked, looking angry. _

"_I'm too scared." Uruviel said. Her friend rolled her eyes back at her. Both watched as Uruviel's little brother climbed up into the tree. He walked along a branch, and for a moment they thought he might make it, but his foot slipped, and he fell… down into the rushing river below. _

_Uruviel and her friend screamed. They watched as his small body hit the water, and it started to tumble downstream. They ran along the edge of the river, calling to him, trying to get him to swim to shore, but he couldn't hear them. _

_Things got worse after that. As they ran, they saw the large rocks that jutted out from the river. Uruviel's eyes went wide, and she turned her head, screaming her brother's name. _

_White noise pounded at her ears, then everything was silent. Uruviel opened her eyes, but did not look at the river. Her friend was staring at her, tears in her eyes and falling down her cheeks. _

"_Look at what you did! You are a horrible person Uruviel! You only ever think of yourself! If you hadn't been so insistent on those stupid berries then you would not have caused your own little brother's death! How could you! You will die and be disgraced forever!" He friend screamed at her, then ran away. She left Uruviel there, alone, crying. _

--End Flashback--

She became a healer to make up for the wrong she committed. Her family shunned her, and she had no place to go, but Órelindë took her in and taught her, not caring what Uruviel had done in the past.

And now, here she was, a dagger to her neck, ready to die. Perhaps the Valar would have mercy on her soul if she died buying a little time for Legolas. Maybe someone heard her scream.

Closing her eyes, she drew a breath, what she thought might be her last one…

But the pain never came. She opened her eyes to find that the prince was looking in a different direction. He looked angry. He let go of her, and she dropped down to the ground. "I'll be back." he growled, and he went to the window. He pushed it open, and climbed out.

Uruviel ran to the window and looked down, but he had not jumped. That would be foolish. She looked into the trees, but he was gone. She backed away from the window in time to see the door open. Finwë, the captain of the guards, and Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel enter the room.

"Was there someone else in here with you?" Finwë asked after looking around the room, finding no one else there. Uruviel nodded.

"Prince Aranel was here, but he left through the window. He was trying to kill Prince Legolas, and then he tried to kill me, but he didn't. He said he's be back and then climbed out the window." Uruviel said innocently.

She must have not noticed that she was shaking, for Galadriel went to her side and wrapped an arm around her. She reached to Uruviel's face and wiped away the tears that were falling. "That was not Prince Aranel." Galadriel said in her low voice. "It was his twin."

"Twin? But how?" Uruviel asked. Galadriel shook her head.

"All will be explained in time." She said. Uruviel nodded, and allowed Galadriel to lead her to one of the beds. She laid down and a few minutes later, Galadriel handed her a cup of tea. Soon, Uruviel's lids were heavy, and she fell asleep.

Galadriel smiled at the healer. She had been very brave through her little ordeal. She turned to the rest of the room. "I would give everyone a sleeping herb, except that our threat is not yet over." She said. Her husband and the captain nodded. The three of them heard footsteps, and the turned and saw Órelindë walking into the room. Behind her, there was two guards carrying Thranduil. She pointed to a bed and they put him down on it, bowed to Órelindë, and left.

-- -- -- --

Haha I know. I'm really slow. But you know, there's the whole thing where I get busy and don't really have time, plus the Sims 2 came out so I've been spends like all my time on that game. I love it. It rocks! Anyways, review as always.

Reviewers:

aroswein: Yes I do know your opinion. Hehe. Of course I won't kill Haldir. I like him too much!

KissTheRainGirl12489: I wasn't planning to kill them, I might have other plans than a cell though.. hehe.

leggylover4ever: I know I'm sorry. I'm slow! BUT THE SIMS! Haha.

Later all-

Blue September Rain


	19. More Bloodshed

When the Snow Falls Red

Chapter 19: More Bloodshed

Don't own.

-- -- -- --

Eärendir was running though the forest. He was almost caught. He had almost gotten that other healer killed. Almost. He was tired of "almost." He needed thing to happen.

He slowed his pace as he got closer to the cave. Something was not right. He heard too many voices. He crept through the shadows and got closer to the cave, and he heard the familiar voice of the princess. Eärendir narrowed his eyes. Those lousy guards had betrayed him and saved that wretched princess and her escort.

He edged his way closer to the cave and peered inside. Everyone was moving about, save for the blond elf from Lothloríen. He was sitting up against the cave wall, his arms bound in bandage. Eärendir drew his sword and moved further into the cave, as silent as he could. Even if he didn't kill all of them, if he could get one or two, he would be happy, especially if he killed Aranel.

-- -- -- --

"Lord Elrond! Look!" A guard shouted, pointing ahead down the path they were traveling on. A group of horses and a carriage came into Elven eyesight.

"Ride faster! Those are the Mirkwood guards!" Elrond shouted, and he kicked his horse, which sped off towards the guards.

Back with the Mirkwood guards, one spotted Lord Elrond and his guards and shouted back to Lólindir.

"Lord Elrond approaches!" Lólindir stuck his head out from the carriage and he saw the regal elf approaching on his horse. He breathed a sigh of relief. He glanced at Valandil. He really hoped the elf would make it through. He had to.

-- -- -- --

Órelindë passed her hand over Legolas's forehead, knowing he was getting a fever, which was not a good sign. Standing, she moved to Thranduil and with Uruviel's help (who had clamed down) redressed his wounds. Finwë was sitting on a bed, watching her, his mind wandering. Galadriel and Celeborn were sitting on another bed, talking quietly. Besides that, the room was quiet.

"Órelindë, has anyone found Princess Náessë yet?" Uruviel asked. Órelindë looked at the younger elf and gave her a sad smile.

"I'm sorry dear, but no one has found her yet. There are search parties traveling through the entire forest searching for her and Prince Aranel." She told her. Uruviel looked down at the floor.

"I do hope she's alright." Uruviel said, wringing her hands together. Órelindë laid a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"I know, dear. Do not worry. The elves of Mirkwood love the Princess as much as you do. They won't give up." Órelindë said, trying to comfort her. Uruviel smiled a little, then went away to a chair against the wall, and picked up the little blue book. She opened it and started to reread it.

-- -- -- --

Eärendir leapt into the cave, sword drawn, screaming in rage. It was if all his sanity snapped in a simple, fluid motion.

All attention in the cave turned to him. Náessë screamed and threw herself over Haldir to protect him. Saeros was the first to react. He drew his sword and parried Eärendir's strike. Not long after, his three companions joined him. It was four against one, and they all thought that they would win, and that they would kill Eärendir, for he so deserved death.

But he was took quick. He spun, sword out, and he ran his blade through Saeros. The dark-haired elf's eyes went wide, and he dropped his own sword. "I never did like you much." Eärendir said with a malicious grin on his face.

"I... I..." Searos stuttered as he slumped to the ground. Blood was pouring from the wound in his stomach.

No one moved, for the other three were shocked. Náessë and Aranel stared, unable to really comprehend what was happening. Was this the elf that truly shot at Legolas, and was now protecting them against this wildly insane elf? Yes, in truth, he was, and now, as the blood formed a small puddle beneath him, life running from his face, Náessë and Aranel realized that all they had done to these elves was wrong.

To the surprise of all in the cave, Náessë jumped up from her place beside Haldir and, with tears streaming down her cheeks, she pulled the sword from Saeros's stomach and ran it through Eärendir's heart. The elf clutched at the sword now protruding from his chest, and he gaped at Náessë. "You..." he got out, before darkness took him, and he fell to the ground, lifeless.

Náessë dropped to the ground and pulled the body of Saeros to her. At the same time, Haldir woke. He lifted himself up, and it took him a few moments to realize where he was who all these elves were around him. That's when he saw Náessë clutching the body of Searos to her. He blinked, confused. Didn't they just hate them a few minutes ago?

-- -- -- --

Short chapter... and sorry it took so long for me to update. Ugh. I feel really bad for not reading all the other stories I have on my favorites list, but I will get to them someday. But you know, the Sims 2 is like, the greatest game in the world, and I have my license now, so that kinda... well... I like driving. Hehe.

Reviewers:

KissTheRainGirl12489: Well hopefully this chapter doesn't upset you too much. Besides, you might be surprised later on.

leggylover4ever: hehehe.

Aroswein: Eat happy? Ok. Will do! I love eating. It's such a bad habit though. –sigh-

Later all-

Blue September Rain


	20. Returning to the Palace

When the Snow Falls Red

Chapter 20: Returning to the Palace

Don't own.

I'm really sorry for the hugely long gap between the last time I updated, but you know how it is. Anyway, mid terms are winding down, so I'll have a little bit less of a stressful life. Just a little. Anyway, continue reading, now that I caught myself up to what has happened so far. Hehe.

-- -- -- --

Aranel looked at his baby sister clutching an enemy to her chest, tears spilling over her cheeks. Náessë was such a pure soul. She couldn't hate anyone. She loves everyone, and everything. He smiled a little, but then saw the body of his twin lying on the ground. His blood was spilling over the cold stone floor of the cave. Elerossë, Daeron and Fëanor were standing there, dumbstruck. Haldir was sitting against the wall, trying to figure out what was going on.

Aranel looked to the three former guards. "Pick him up! We have to get him back to the palace. Órelindë will be able to help him, but we have to get him back before he looses too much blood." Aranel said, assuming his role as Prince. Náessë looked to her brother with a look on her face that showed pure gratitude. She released Saeros to Daeron and Fëanor, then went to Haldir and helped him up. The unusual group of elves left the cave and forged into the snow, and the smoke from the fire.

-- -- -- --

About two hours later… 

They finally reached the edge of the forest and were in sight of the palace. Guards and soldiers were running helplessly around, talking, preparing horses, and gathering weapons. It only took a few minutes for a soldier to spot them trudging through the snow.

"There! Look!" he called out. Others turned and look, and they too saw the Prince, Princess, Haldir of Loríen, and four others. A few ran to help them. One helped Haldir along while another took Náessë in his arms, who collapsed as soon as they reached them. A third took Saeros and helped to carry him to the palace.

-- -- -- --

Finwë was walking through the throne room when the doors opened and a large group of elves came inside. His jaw nearly dropped to the floor when he saw Aranel, Náessë, Haldir, and the elves he had demoted and who had caused all this trouble.

"Finwë!" Aranel called. He shook himself and jogged to the prince.

"Is that really you Aranel?" He asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Yes. My twin is dead. Náessë killed him." Aranel told him. Finwë looked to the princess who was in the arms of one of the soldiers.

"She did?" He asked. Aranel nodded.

"Please, we have to get to the Hall of Healing. Saeros is hurt, and so is Haldir, and Náessë might be. I don't know." Finwë raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you concerned with those four? They caused this trouble." He said.

"And saved Haldir and my sister's lives. And the freed me. They are not bad. They were angry." Aranel said. Finwë looked at the prince, and saw the wisdom, even of his "young" age, in his eyes, and knew that Aranel knew what he was talking about. He nodded.

"Right. Come along then." He said, and led the group to the Hall of Healing.

-- -- -- --

Órelindë had dispersed everyone from the Hall of Healing save for those who were bed ridden and Uruviel. Legolas and Thranduil were lying in beds beside each other. Uruviel was redressing Legolas's wounds, and Órelindë was sitting in a chair, rubbing a spot at her temples.

The opened, and a group fell into the room with Finwë in the lead. "Órelindë! Look!" He cried. Órelindë look up, and saw some of the Mirkwood soldiers bringing in Haldir, Náessë, Aranel, and four others who were dressed in common clothes.

"Put the injured ones on the beds!" She cried out. Uruviel looked up from Legolas's shoulder, and a look of despair passed over her face. There was no way the two of them could care for all of these elves by themselves.

She watched as Náessë, Haldir and one of the common elves were placed on beds. Aranel collapsed onto a bed from exhaustion and it wasn't long before his eyes were glazed in a deep elven sleep.

Órelindë, who was watching from near by, looked to Uruviel. She smiled a little.

"This, my girl, is when we truly learn." She grinned. Uruviel smiled at the elf who had been like a mother to her.

"I'm ready." She said with renewed confidence.

-- -- -- --

Finwë took Elerossë, Daeron and Fëanor to the kitchens. They needed to be fed, and Finwë needed to have along talk with the three of them. Once he had them settled down with food and wine, he sat across from them at the large table in the dining hall.

"Now tell me, what exactly is going on here?"

-- -- -- --

Galadriel and Celeborn were informed of Aranel, Náessë and Haldir's return. They left their rooms and went to the Hall of Healing. As they moved into the room, they found Órelindë bandaging Haldir's wounds, and Uruviel bandaging the wounds of an elf they had never seen before. Galadriel moved to Aranel's side and placed a hand on his forehead. He was simply tired. He would be all right. She turned and looked to Thranduil and Legolas. Both were asleep. She smiled at Legolas's closed eyes. It was always a strange thing when elves slept with closed eyes. However, she remembered when he was an elfling, falling asleep by the fire on cold winter nights, his eyes closed, his small hands clutching his favorite blanket.

Galadriel moved across the room and stood beside Órelindë. "Tell me what you need help with, Órelindë. I'm here to help." She said. Órelindë looked at her gratefully.

-- -- -- --

Another short chapter, but it's not because I'm lost… it's because I needed this one to end to write what happens next.

Later all-

Blue September Rain


	21. Seeing Double

When the Snow Falls Red

Chapter 21: Seeing Double

Don't own.

-- -- -- --

Two Days Later… 

Lólindir was awakened when Elrond was shaking his shoulder gently. His eyes cleared, and he looked up. The carriage had stopped. Lólindir looked out and saw the beautiful scenery of Rivendell before his eyes. He sighed in great relief. Elrond looked to him and smiled a little, then ordered Valandil to be _carefully_ taken to the House of Healing. Elrond then climbed out of the back of the carriage, and motioned for Lólindir to follow. He did, and Elrond led the way to the Last Homely House, a place that Lólindir had only heard stories about.

When they arrived, Lólindir was surprised at the number of people there. He knew that many of the elves of Rivendell had left to cross the seas, but there was still a number of them who had remained behind.

Elrond led Lólindir down some halls, then he stopped at a door. "This will be your room. Rest. I will take care of Valandil. If you are hungry, ask anyone where the kitchens are. Everyone knows where everything is. If you have any questions, ask anyone. After you are fed and well rested, join me in the House of Healing." Elrond told him. Lólindir nodded, and Elrond left him. Lólindir went into his room.

He was surprised at the large contrast of this room from the one he had in the palace in Mirkwood. This room was white and open, with only a filmy white curtain separating his room from the rest of Rivendell. It was also made of white colored stone, rather than the gray stone of Mirkwood. The room had an overall warmth to it that no room in Mirkwood could compare to. There was a large double bed in one corner, a large desk and chair, and another, more cushioned chair in another corner. There was a bookshelf beside the desk that held various books in various languages.

Lólindir crossed the room to the bed, and threw himself on it. His body sunk down into the comfort and warmth of the bed. He took one of the pillows and hugged it to his chest while his eyes gazed over and he fell into sleep.

A Few Hours Later… 

When Lólindir woke, his room was dark save for a single candle burning on the desk. Someone must have lit it while he was sleeping. He rose from the bed and started to the door, but he passed a mirror and saw his reflection. His face was dirty, and his hair was knotted and astray. He looked around the room, then saw the door leading off the room. He pushed it open, and found that it was a private washroom. He sighed in relief, and stepped in, closing the door behind him.

When he emerged a little while later, he was happy and clean, with his dark hair smooth out and arranged in the braids of a novice healer. He had found clean clothes in the washroom as well, so he changed into those. It was a simple white cotton robe with long sleeves. It was warm and soothing against his travel worn skin.

Looking at himself in the mirror, he deemed himself much more presentable, and he left the room.

Looking left, then right, he realized he had no idea where to go. It didn't look as if anyone was around either. He was about to start off wandering around the halls when he heard laughter. He turned back to the left, and saw two older elves round a corner. He blinked. They looked exactly the same. They were even wearing the same outfit and their hair looked the same. A moment later, the twins spotted him, and they stopped talking and approached.

"Could you tell me where the kitchens are?" he asked quietly, shyly. The twins looked at each other, then back at Lólindir.

"You're the one from Mirkwood, aren't you?" One of them asked. He nodded.

"He looks like a wood elf." The other commented. His companion raised an eyebrow.

"And you look like a fool." He said.

"Then that would make you look like a fool as well, since we are the same."

"You know Elladan, I still owe you a beating for that last time."

"No, because I was getting back at you for the archery contest, Elrohir." Elladan said.

Lólindir was watching and listening to this conversation, completely lost. Luckily, Elladan noticed and smiled at him.

"Sorry. My name is Elladan, and this is Elrohir, my brother. What's your name?" Elladan asked.

"Lólindir." He replied simply. The twins nodded.

"You wanted to know where the kitchens are?" Elrohir asked. Lólindir nodded. "We'll take you there." He said, and the twins turned and led Lólindir through the halls to the kitchens.

The kitchens were large and open, with plainly dressed elves running around making various dishes and then cleaning dishes. Elladan strode up to one of the cooks and spoke with him briefly. The cook nodded and Elladan returned to Lólindir and Elrohir. "He says to go to the dining hall and he'll bring food in." Elladan said. Lólindir smiled and thanked him quietly.

The twins led him to the dining hall. A few minutes later, the cook arrived carrying a plate piled high with food and a goblet of wine. He placed it down before Lólindir. "Would either of you like anything?" He asked the twins. They shook their head, so the cook bowed and left the room.

Lólindir looked down at the plate and smiled. There was a lot of his favorite food there. He started eating, and was unaware that the twins were watching him intently.

When he finished, he looked to the twins who were sitting on either side of him. "Thank you very much." He said quietly.

"You're welcome, Lólindir." They said together.

"I have one more thing to ask." He said. They looked at him and smiled. "Could you show me to the House of Healing?" he asked. The twins nodded.

"Sure. Come alone." Elladan said, leading the way from the kitchen. They walked through some more halls, and soon came to a large open door. Lólindir followed the twins into the room. There were several pallets around the room, and a long wooden table against one wall. The table was covered in different plants and herbs, vials and containers, wooden bowls and other such things.

On one of the pallets was Valandil. Lord Elrond was standing over him, changing the bandages. "Evening Adar." Elladan said from in front of Lólindir. Lólindir looked up at his guide. These two, the twins, were the infamous twins of Lord Elrond? He had heard stories from Aranel, Náessë and Legolas about them and the pranks they pulled as elflings.

Elrond looked up and smiled. "Hello you two. I see you brought Lólindir here." The twins nodded and moved aside. Lólindir was now in view of Elrond. The elf lord smiled and motioned for him to join him by his side. "I hope my sons didn't give you too much trouble." Elrond said calmly, holding Valandil's wrist in his hand.

"None, Lord Elrond." Lólindir said obediently. Elrond let out a small laugh.

"That is good." He said, then fell silent. Lólindir watched him, then looked up and saw the twins talking with each other, then they silently left the room.

"How is he, if you don't mind my asking." Lólindir said quietly. Elrond looked to the novice healer.

"The good news is he will live, but the bad news is that I don't know how long his recovery will take."

"What do you mean?" Lólindir asked.

"I mean, it would take weeks, months… maybe years, but that's doubtful. I know how much he means to Thranduil and the others, and I would hate for them to suffer, worrying about him." Elrond said.

"But he will live, and that's all that matters." Lólindir said. Elrond glanced at him.

"Yes, I suppose you're right…" Elrond said, though Lólindir noticed a hint of uncertainty in his voice.

-- -- -- --

Yay! Another chapter finished! And on to the next one! I hope you all are still enjoying this!

Did you know being able to drive is the greatest thing ever? Haha.

Later all-

Blue September Rain


	22. A Torn Family

When the Snow Falls Red

Chapter 22: A Torn Family

Don't own.

-- -- -- --

At the same time as chapter 21 was taking place… 

Órelindë smiled at her patients as she watched them sitting up in their beds and talking, smiling, and best of all, healing just fine. Thranduil was lucky that the knife to the stomach didn't do any horrible damage. He was soon mending just fine, his elven healing abilities working just the way they should. Legolas also healed quickly, with a few scratches left to mend. Aranel woke up from his long sleep feeling like his old self. Haldir had also woken up and was feeling much better. Náessë too woke up after a long sleep feeling refreshed.

The only one Órelindë was truly worried about was Saeros. He was healing slower than was natural for an elf. She was at his side most of the time while Uruviel took care of the others. Galadriel had been a huge help as well, but was now rest at an order from her husband. Celeborn was sitting in a chair beside Thranduil's bed, talking with him.

Aranel leaned back in his pillow, looking around the room. He was perfectly fine to get up and move around, but he wanted to stay with his family, and his family was all in the Hall of Healing, so that's where he stayed. He noticed how there was no talk about what had happened in the forest. Thranduil did not know that his elf who was supposed to be Aranel's twin had died by the hand of his own daughter. Náessë, he noticed, was much more subdued than usual. It could be collaboration of all that had happened in the past few weeks but Aranel could tell that it went deeper than that. The guilt inside of her was great, he could tell.

Legolas looked at the elves who were all around him. Though his body was still in pain, he smiled, thinking about how luck he was to have these elves who cared about him, and how lucky he was not to have been killed. But soon his thoughts drifted to Valandil. Had they made it to Rivendell? Was he going to live? The advisor to his father was a more than just an important elf, he was a friend to the three children of Thranduil. When Thranduil was too busy back in the days when they were younger, Valandil would be the one to take them out to the archery fields, or out riding in the forest. The death of Valandil would be a great loss to many, many elves.

-- -- -- --

The sun was setting when a messenger arrived at the palace. Finwë was in the courtyard of the palace when he arrived. We was dressed in the garb of Rivendell. "Sir, I have a message for King Thranduil." He said, holding the scroll. Finwë took it.

"Thank you. Please, come inside and rest." Finwë said, smiling to him. The messenger nodded and followed Finwë up the stairs and into the palace. A servant was directed to take him a room and to get him food. When he was gone, Finwë untied the knots that were custom on messages from Elrond. He glanced over the message.

_Thranduil,_

_I have just reached Rivendell after meeting up with Lólindir and the carriage that carried Valandil. I have examined Valandil, and I think he will be alright, but I can't be sure. I will keep you updated. _

_Elrond_

Finwë sighed and rolled the scroll back up. He turned and went through the throne room and made his was to Thranduil's chambers.

The king was sitting at his large desk, pouring over the documents and papers that had come while he was busy with the events that had just taken place. Finwë stepped into the room and sat down across from.

"Hello Finwë." Thranduil said, sensing his presence.

"Hello Thranduil." He replied. He put the scroll on the desk. "A message came from Rivendell today." Thranduil looked up and saw the scroll. He picked it up and read it over. His expression was hard to read. It was a mixture of despair and relief.

"I see." He said simply. Finwë could tell there was much on his mind.

"What's wrong Thranduil. Tell an old friend." Finwë said, leaning back in his chair. Thranduil sighed and looked up.

"I just don't know what to do, Finwë. Those four guards who were demoted because they attacked Legolas, and who caused much of this, _helped_ my children and Haldir. I don't know what to think, and I don't know what to do about them." Thranduil said in great despair. "Then there's Valandil who is hurt and even Elrond isn't sure that he will live. And I still haven't talked to Aranel about his twin yet. I've been avoiding the subject. I can't bare to tell him. And something is wrong with Náessë. She retired to her room quickly without talking to anyone. There's just so much going on." Thranduil sighed, and hung his head.

"Thranduil, do you know what happened in that cave?" Finwë asked. Thranduil nodded.

"The guards saved my children and Haldir." He said.

"I talked to three of them after they arrived back here. I guess Eärendir came and tried to kill them all, but the guards stepped in to save them. Saeros was stabbed with the sword, as you know. But this is what you don't know. Náessë took that sword from him, and killed Eärendir." Finwë said, searching Thranduil's eyes for a reaction. It was of surprise.

"My daughter… killed Eärendir?" Thranduil asked. Finwë nodded.

"So I hear. You know as well as I do the way that she is. There is probably a huge amount of guilt inside her right now. She took a life, an immortal life. That fact can tear away at any elf, or human." Finwë said. Thranduil took a deep breath. He stood from his chair and crossed the room to the fire and looked down into the flames.

"This family will need mending. Aranel lost a brother, a twin brother, Legolas doesn't know at all, and I don't know if he fully trusts Aranel again, and Náessë… my poor daughter. I cannot do it alone." Thranduil said. Finwë rose and went to his friend's side.

"You will not have to. You know that Órelindë and I will help as much as we can. We love those three like our own, and you know that." Finwë said. Thranduil nodded. The two friends looked into the fire together, lost in their own thoughts.

-- -- -- --

Daeron paced back and forth in front of the room. Fëanor watched him, and Elerossë was lying on one of the beds in the room. "What should we do?" Fëanor asked, stopping his pacing long enough to look at his two friends, then resumed.

"What do you mean?" Daeron asked.

"I mean, what is there here for us? We all know that the King doesn't know what to do with us. We hate him, yet we save his kids. He's confused. We're confused." Fëanor said, keeping his eyes on the floor, pacing. Elerossë sat up on the bed.

"He's right, but there's nothing we can do until Saeros is better. I don't think King Thranduil will do anything to us until he is well." The self proclaimed leader of the group said. "So we might as well enjoy the good food and the comfortable beds while we can." Elerossë lounged back against the pillows again.

"You know, I had a thought, but I don't know if you all would agree." Daeron said.

"What is it?" Fëanor asked.

"Well…" Daeron sighed. "We _could_ cross over the seas." He said simply. His two friends looked at him sharply.

"Cross over? But we haven't even been around very long." Elerossë protested.

"Like I said, it was just an idea." Daeron said quietly, glancing out the window. Elerossë looked away from him, but then absent-mindedly looked down at his hand. The scar was still there. The little 'X' he had made when he was younger.

Fëanor and Daeron saw him look at his scar, and the two looked at their own, knowing that on Saeros's hand, there was an identical mark.

-- -- -- --

Hmm… how interesting.

Later all-

Blue September Rain


	23. Valandil Awakens

When the Snow Falls Red

Chapter 23: Valandil Awakens

Don't own.

-- -- -- --

A few days later… 

He had been putting it off. He didn't want to confront his children. He didn't want to explain everything to them. He didn't want to do anything. But he knew he had to. The strength of the family depended on the one conversation.

The day was growing to a close. The sun was setting behind the trees. Thranduil paced his bedroom, every once in a while stopping to look out the window. He sighed. "It has to be done." Thranduil said aloud to no one. He turned to his door and reached for the handle, then drew his hand back. He didn't want to do it. He took a deep breath and reached for the handle again, but before he could open the door, it was pushed open from the other side. He stepped back and allowed the door to open, and on the other side he found his eldest son, Aranel.

"Sorry to bother you Ada, but I was wondering if I could ask you something." He said. Thranduil tried to smile, but nothing came.

"Sit." He said, motioning to his giant bed. He was about to join him on the bed when there came a voice from the door.

"Ada? Legolas and I need to talk to you." Thranduil turned and saw Náessë and Legolas standing in the doorway. He sighed.

"Come in, come in. Sit on the bed." He instructed. His children nodded and sat down on the bed. Thranduil stood beside it. "I think I know what you are all wondering about." Thranduil said. His children looked at him. "About Eärendir." He said. The three of them nodded. "It's true that Eärendir was Aranel's twin brother. Your Naneth and I thought that it would cause problems, and as much as we didn't want to, we had to send one away. It ended up being Eärendir. We sent him to a colony of ours on the outside of the forest to the east. He was to grow up there in peace, never knowing where he came from. I guess there were too many rumors for him not to know. So he came back. He wanted revenge. He wanted to kill us all. That's why he captured Aranel, hurt Náessë, and tried to blame it all on Legolas. He had a deep hatred for us all, and frankly, I don't really blame him for hating me, but what he did to you was uncalled for. I'm sorry." He explained.

The three of them looked at each other. Náessë was nearly in tears. "So you mean, I killed my brother?" she asked. Thranduil closed his eyes, and said nothing. Legolas looked to his sister and put his arms around her.

"Don't worry Náessë. He tried to kill us all. He didn't deserve to live." He said, trying to console his sister. Náessë said nothing.

"I guess it was for the best." Aranel said. Thranduil looked at him. "Everything. That he was sent away, and that he… passed on." It was obvious that Aranel didn't mean a word of it. It was after all, his brother. "Náessë," He said, turning to his sister. "I don't want you to blame yourself. You did a good thing."

Náessë stood up from the bed and left the bedroom. The three of them looked after her as she left, and said nothing.

-- -- -- --

Náessë wiped her eyes with her sleeve, and continued to wander the halls of the palace. Her wanderings led her to the Hall of Healing. She went inside. It was quiet. Saeros was still sleeping. Órelindë was nowhere to be seen. Uruviel was sitting in a chair near Saeros, reading the little book that Náessë gave to her.

Uruviel looked up when she heard someone enter the room. She smiled. "Good evening Princess." She said with a smile. Náessë smiled back and moved further into the room. She went to Saeros's side and looked down at him. His glazed eyes showed that he was in a deep sleep. Náessë reached down and took one of his hands.

"Uruviel, I have done something terrible." Náessë blurted out. It was strange that she felt the urge to tell Uruviel everything, but she felt that she could trust this younger elf.

"What do you mean, Princess?" She asked.

"I killed my own brother. Eärendir… he was Aranel's twin, and I killed him, back in the cave." Náessë said, looking down at Saeros's face. Uruviel rose from the chair and moved around to Náessë's side.

"We have more in common than you know." Uruviel said. Náessë looked at her quickly.

"What?" Náessë asked, confused. Urubviel quickly told her what happened at the river many, many years ago.

"I too was the reason that my little brother died." She said, hanging her head. "That's why I became a healer. I thought that it would somehow help me to forgive myself if I helped others." Uruviel looked up at Náessë. The elven princess smiled down at Uruviel, then drew the younger elf into her arms.

"Thank you." She said quietly. "I know what I have to do." Náessë said. She kissed Uruviel's forehead, then left the room, in search of Órelindë.

-- -- -- --

Lólindir was sitting beside Valandil while Elrond went to get some sleep. He had been awake without sleep for a long time, so Lólindir said he would watch over him for a while.

While he sat there, he heard rustling. He looked up, and saw the Valandil was moving. He stood up from the chair. Slowly, Valandil's eyes opened. Lólindir gasped in surprise.

"Valandil…" Lólindir whispered. Valandil blinked his eyes and they focused on Lólindir.

"Lólindir? What am I doing here?" he asked, reaching up and rubbing his head.

"We are in Rivendell sir. You were terribly injured, and no one thought you were going to live. Órelindë said that you were beyond her skill. So I rode here with you to Rivendell, and Lord Elrond has been nursing you back to health." He said. Valandil smiled.

"It's good to hear you talk at last." Valandil said. "But I feel weary. I think I'll go back to sleep." He said. Lólindir was about to protest, but as he watched, he saw that Valandil fell into normal elven sleep, eyes open. He breathed a sigh of relief. Perhaps he would be alright after all.

-- -- -- --

In the morning, Legolas rose as the sun was rising. He heard commotion outside his room. Still in his night clothes, he stepped into the hall to see the Loríen elves walking through the hall, talking. Legolas spotted Haldir. He called to him and the elf came to him.

"Where are you going?" Legolas asked.

"Lady Galadriel has decided that it is time for us to return home. Órelindë says I am well enough to make the journey home, and that I would recover better being at home." Haldir explained.

"When are you leaving?"

"In a little while." Haldir answered.

"Alright. I'll get dressed and come to say good bye." Legolas said. Haldir nodded, and continued on his way.

A little while later, the royal family, Órelindë, Uruviel, Finwë, and the three soldiers were standing outside the palace as Galadriel, Celeborn and Haldir mounted their horses.

"Farewell!" They called to them, and they said it back. Legolas saw something pass between Haldir and Náessë, but he was unaware as to what it was. All he did know was that they were both smiling.

At that, the Loríen elves turned from the palace and began their journey back home.

-- -- -- --

So I'm thinking that there will probably be about two or three more chapters. Not many. The story is finally coming to an end.

Later all-

Blue September Rain


	24. The Undying Lands

When the Snow Falls Red

Chapter 24: The Undying Lands

Don't own.

-- -- -- --

Thranduil was sitting at his desk, scratching at a piece of parchment with a quill. His eyebrows were knitted in concentration. Finally, he set the quill down and leaned back in his chair, stretching his arms. There was a timid knock on his door, one that could only come from Náessë. "Come in." He called, and the door opened.

Náessë slipped into the room, and closed the door behind her. "Good evening Ada." She said, taking the chair across from his desk.

"Good evening, Náessë. Is something wrong?" He asked. She shook her head.

"I've come to talk to you about the four guards…" She trailed off. Thranduil nodded at her to go on. "Well, I don't want them to be executed, or imprisoned." She said.

"But they tried to kill Legolas…" Thranduil said, but the tone of his voice didn't show much opposition.

"But they saved our lives… more than once! Give them a royal pardon, Ada! Please!" Náessë cried out. Thranduil reached across the desk and took his daughter's hands in his.

"You will give them the royal pardon. You know better than me what happened in that cave, and you know their hearts. I want you to make the pardon; it's your right as Princess of Mirkwood." Thranduil said, looking into her eyes. Náessë looked frightened.

"But Ada… I never…"

"You can do it. I've done it enough times. It's not all that hard." He said, a hint of humor in his voice. Náessë smiled and hung her head.

"Thank you Ada."

-- -- -- --

Órelindë was dozing in her chair when she heard movement. Her eyes cleared, and she saw that Saeros was moving slightly in his bed. His eyes were open again. She stood and crossed the room to him. He opened his mouth to speak, but she shook her head.

"Don't waste your energy trying to talk just yet." Órelindë commanded. He nodded and lay back in the pillows as she checked and redressed his wounds. They were healing at a normal rate now, but he would never be the same. It made her think of Celebrian's wound that never fully healed.

A few minutes later, the doors of the Hall of Healing opened and the three other guards came into the room. When they saw that Searos was awake, they rushed to the bed side. They all started talking at once, but Órelindë wouldn't hear of it. She pushed them away from the bed.

"Hush." She told them. Searos smiled at his friends, then his eyes glazed over and he was asleep again.

"When will he be better?" Daeron asked the healer. Órelindë looked to the sleeping elf, then back to the three.

"Soon. His wounds are healing normally. Of course, the wounds will not heal completely. There will always be something there to remind him of the incidents that took place." The three elves nodded, then thanked her, and left the room.

As they were walking through the halls of the palace, they saw Prince Legolas. As he neared, they bowed. "Good afternoon, Prince Legolas." They said. Legolas smiled and returned the greeting. Daeron looked to his two friends and they nodded. He stepped forward.

"We have something to ask." He said, and paused. Legolas nodded for him to go on. "We were thinking that perhaps, if we are allowed to live, then we would like to make the journey across the seas." he said. Legolas looked surprised.

"But you are not much older than I am…" Legolas said. Daeron nodded.

"We know that, your highness." Fëanor said, stepping forward. "But life as we have seen here in Middle Earth has been exciting enough for us… and Órelindë said that Searos's wounds will never fully heal, and we made a pact when we were younger…" He trailed off. He began to absentmindedly rub the scar on his hand. Legolas noticed this, and smiled. He had heard a similar story from Thranduil, Órelindë, Finwë and Valandil.

"Let me speak with my father." Legolas said. The three elves smiled and bowed, and Legolas left them to go find Thranduil.

-- -- -- --

Legolas was turning a corner when he crashed into his sister. Náessë was looking rather excited. "Legolas! Ada is letting me give a royal pardon to the guards!" She said, grabbing his hands and nearly jumping up and down in excitement. Legolas grinned a little.

"Náessë, I just spoke with three of them. They requested, if they aren't to be executed, that they be allowed to cross the seas to the Undying Lands." Legolas told her. Her face dropped a little.

"To the Undying Lands? But why?" She asked him.

"You remember the story that Ada told us about the scar on his hand?" Legolas asked her. She nodded. "The four of them have the same thing. They want to stay together, and the Undying Lands is the best place for that."

"Oh… well… then they shall. When Searos is well, I will give them the pardon, and I will have a boat built. Yes." She looked disappointed, but Legolas knew she understood why the four guards wanted to leave Middle Earth.

-- -- -- --

Chapter 25 will be the last chapter. Sorry for the long time of no updating but I was kinda in a rut for a long time because of school and other stupid stuff. But now I'm up north on vacation and I have nothing else to do, so I'm finishing this story! Yay! Go me.

Later-

Blue September Rain


End file.
